Standing in front of you
by marirosa1979
Summary: Ok I heard this song by Kelly Clarkson, so I will do a longer fanfic for you all. It won't be as long but not too short. If I get reviews I will continue. Eddie and Chloe and Loren! Physical therapist who? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Most of you wanted a longer story, I hope you'll approve, it won't be too long! But longer than a one shot! Read ad review!

STANDING IN FRONT OF YOU!

Eddie had just finished his last concert at the Avalon! He waved to his fans, returning several times to the stage to repeat the process. As he ran back stage his parents Katy and Max Duran waited, very pleased and proud of their 24 year old son! He was an amazing performer. He launched his career at the age of 18 years old trailing in the footsteps of his famous parents who were known in the mid 80's as MK! Katy was waiting for him with open arms and a huge smile "You threw down baby, you were amazing out there!"

Eddie smiled, he loved making his parents proud "Thanks Mom, where's Chloe?" Max looked around "She said she had to step out for a moment!"

Eddie was too excited over this performance and looked around to see if he could see where his fiancé was, he looked and didn't see her, he turned towards his parents "Let me go find her." As he left Katy looked at Max, she was concerned, she had never trusted Chloe "Max something about her rubs me the wrong way, I don't trust her."

Eddie walked towards the back door, the door was ajar and he heard a conversation, at first he wasn't sure who it was, then he recognized who they were, it was Chloe and Tyler "Tyler just go back to your place, I'll see you there later, I've told you not to come here, Eddie could catch us here." Tyler was very upset "Chloe I'm tired of all of the lies, just be honest and break up with Eddie, I'm the one you love and you know it!" Chloe held on to Tyler's arm "Just a bit longer Ty, and we can be together." Tyler leaned in to kiss Chloe, at that moment Eddie pushed the door open "Chloe you've been lying all this time!"

Chloe jumped at the sound of Eddie's voice "Eddie it's not what you think!" She ran towards Eddie trying to hug him, he pushed her off and ran towards Tyler grabbing him by the shirt "You lying snake!" Tyler pushed Eddie away "Whatever dude, it's time you knew, I'm so glad it's out, I'm tired of hiding to see the woman I love."

Chloe eyes widened "Tyler shut up! Eddie please wait!" Tears were flowing down Chloe's face, she was trying to hold on to Eddie who was furious and pushed her off of him "stop the lie's Chloe, I heard everything!" He ran back into the Avalon, Katy and Max heard the noise and ran to see their son running towards them "Eddie honey what's wrong?"

"You were right mom, she's been cheating all of this time!" He kept going towards the other exit door. Katy and Max ran after him as Chloe stood there crying.

Eddie reached his car and Max held him by the shoulder "Eddie please calm down, you can't drive in the state you're in right now." Jake came running "Eduardo please calm down, stay here and talk to your dad."

Nothing was making sense to Eddie, he wanted to get away, Katy pleaded with her son "Eddie please just wait, you're very upset right now."

He climbed into his car and before he knew it Katy jumped into the passenger side of his car trying to talk to her son "Eddie wait until you clam down."

Nothing made sense to Eddie, he sped away leaving Max and Jake watching in horror, Katy didn't have time to buckle up but kept trying to convince her son to stop the car, but at the moment nothing was getting through to Eddie.

Before Katy could say anything else, Eddie was driving towards a curve and lost control of his car, his car skidded and flipped to the side of the road, he wasn't far from Mk and Max and Jake heard the loud crash, within minutes sirens were heard.

(OK GUYS, I heard the song "STANDING IN FRONT OF YOU" BY KELLY CLARKSON and thought of this fanfic, I will do small chapters and it won't be too long, but, I if get enough reviews I will write more. So read and review! Tell me if you like it! I HAVE THE WHOLE STORY PLANNED OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys, I got chapter 2 for you! Enjoy!

STANDING IN FRONT OF YOU #2

Katy and Eddie arrived at Cedar Sinai Medical Center in critical condition, Max was a wreck trying to find out how Katy and Eddie were doing in the ER as they were being evaluated by a team of Doctors and nurses.

Jake did his best to calm Max Duran who paced the floor non-stop. A Doctor stepped out of the ER area "Mr. Duran, Mrs. Duran is in critical condition, she's heading up to surgery as we speak, your son Eddie has some cuts and scratches, but his left leg may have a nerve injury, we will evaluate him and let you know. As soon as I know more I will let you know Mr. Duran."

After surgery Katy was taken to the Intensive Care Unit, and Eddie had a procedure done on his leg, he was very sore and would probably need physical therapy to help his leg get better movement, for now he would have to remain in the hospital a few days.

Max Never left Katy's side, he would go back and forth to check on Eddie who was now awake and feeling miserable. He asked to be taken to the ICU to see his mom, as soon as he saw her connected to so many tubes, tears flowed down his cheeks as she laid lifeless in bed "Pops I'm so sorry, if something happens to mom I won't be able to live with myself."

"Eddie she's not getting any worst, Doctors say that's a great sign."

A few days later, the Dr. taking care of Eddie called for the physical therapist to come down. A beautiful brunette arrived to see Dr. Brown.

"Dr. Brown you called me?" "Yes Loren, I need you to see this patient, he explained to her the type of injury the patient had and to go and evaluate him and then come and see him again.

Loren grabbed her chart and wrote something on it and walked towards the room, when she saw the chart, the name on it sounded very familiar, she continued and opened the door to find him sitting on his bed " Eddie Duran?"

"Yeah that's me, now what?"

She looked up at him, she smiled "Hi I'm Loren Tate, the physical therapist, I need to evaluate your condition, I need to examine you and will ask you some questions."

"I don't need any therapy! So do us both a favor and get out!"

"The Dr. asked me to come in here and examine you, unless you're a Doctor, I'm afraid I will have to do what I was asked, whether you like it or not Eddie Duran."

"Well guess I will have no choice do I?"

"No you don't, so now let me begin my job."

Loren went home that evening, she shared an apartment with her best friend Melissa, Mel was already getting the table ready for dinner.

"So how was your day?"

"Oh please don't ask,Guess who I will be giving therapy too?"

Mel was intrigued "Do tell Lo."

" The one and only Eddie Duran."

"Lo and you're such a huge fan, yay!"

Loren rolled her eyes "He's a huge pain in the butt."

"Not Eddie Duran, he's a sweetheart."

"Not when it comes to Doctors and therapy, he's a total jerk!"

"This is going to be a good one Lo."

Eddie asked the Doctor to let him stay until his Mother went home and he would do his therapy there.

Day after day Loren gave Eddie two therapy sessions a day, he was never cordial to her, he was always upset about something.

While Loren was finishing the therapy session with Eddie, Kelly ran in "Eddie Your mom is waking up!"

"I Have to go see her now."

Loren looked for the wheelchair "Eddie please wait, I'll get the chair by your bed." She did and he climbed in and she followed Kelly to the ICU. Loren left him there and left.

Eddie arrived and had to wait, the Doctors were removing the ventilator and the tubes from Katy who was now able to breathe on her own.

"Pops how is she? I was so mad that day, I can't believe I almost killed my own mother."

Max looked to his son "The good thing is that she is improving son. And you need to get better too, you need to walk again."

Max and Eddie approached Katy, she was moving, coughing slightly and turned towards them and they waited to see what Katy would do next.


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are great! Ok next chapter just for you, review please!

Chapter 3

Katy smiled and tears flowed down her cheeks, Eddie got close enough to her and there were tears in his eyes too "Mom I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I was so mad, I almost killed you, I would have died if that happened."

"It's ok sweetie, I will recover, how are you?" "I'm fine, I'm getting therapy for my leg, but that doesn't matter, right now, you are my main concern,"

Max approached his wife and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek, Katy smiled, she felt very happy to be alive.

Jake came in quietly and approached Eddie tapping him on the shoulder " Eduardo listen, I spoke to the label, they want you to recover so don't worry about anything right now, how are you feeling?"

"I'm getting therapy for my leg, and thanks for taking care of things, I'm not in the mood to deal with anything right now."

"I cancelled all of your interviews Eduardo, Kelly and I will take care of it all, you concentrate on getting better."

"Good I'm not talking to anyone right now, so make sure Lily comes no where near me!"

The following day Loren arrived checking her chart, Eddie was her first patient. She took a deep breath and walked into the room "Are you ready to start Eddie?"

She stopped suddenly when she saw him sitting on his bed shirtless, all she could see was muscles everywhere. She felt herself blushing, but she had to be professional.

"I want to go see my mom first." "I'm sorry, but first your therapy and then I myself will take you to see her, so please can we get started, we will do some new exercise to get more movement on your leg."

She showed him what he had to do first and how many times to repeat the exercise, she watched him as he did them.

After 45 minutes, Loren went to get a wheelchair and Eddie climbed into it and she wheeled him to the ICU.

Katy was sitting up when they arrived, Eddie smiled "Mom you're already sitting?"

"Yes the Doctor said I'm doing so much better, I can eat a little today." Loren stood there quietly as Eddie spoke to his mom.

Max turned towards Loren and smile "Hi I'm Max Duran."

"Yes I know, I didn't want to interrupt, I'm Loren Tate, the physical therapist, nice to meet you both."

Katy smiled "So young and beautiful, you're helping Eddie with his leg?"

"Yes Mrs. Duran." Loren looked at her watch then turned her attention to her chart "Eddie I will see you in two days, please continue to do your exercise, if you want to use your leg you won't forget."

Eddie rolled his eyes "Yes Loren, I know, I think you've repeated that sermon several times I know it by hard now."

Katy looked at Eddie "Are you being rude to Loren?"

"No mom, but she won't let up, she repeats the same thing over and over."

Loren bit her lower lip as she turned towards the door "And I will repeat it as long as I have to so you won't forget, excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Duran."

She left the room, Max smiled "I like her."

Katy agreed smiling "Me too, I thinks she will be good for you Eddie."

Loren arrived at her apartment after a long day at the hospital, she sat to take her shoes off and rubbed her feet. Mel came in with a bag of groceries "Hey Lo, how was your day? Or better yet how is Eddie Duran?"

"He's being a pain in the butt, but I can handle him."

"Lo is he as good looking in person?"

"Better and today I got a shirtless Eddie, Mel those pictures don't do him justice, he's gorgeous."

Mel dropped the bags at the table and came running to where Loren sat "You saw him with no shirt? I bet you were drooling Lo?"

Loren smiled "Mel I had to be professional, but I guess you can say that, I had to stop myself from staring while he did his exercises."

"Lo did you hear he broke up with that stick model fiancé?"

"Yes I heard something in the hospital lounge, I think that was the cause of the accident, I can't figure out what Katy Duran was doing in the car."

Mel walked back to the table "I have a gut feeling you're going to love these sessions with Eddie."

Loren blushed, she turned towards the window, she wouldn't dare let Mel see how much she was really enjoying it, even though Eddie wasn't the perfect patient.

Hope you guys are enjoying this! Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You know what Lo? I can't figure out who would cheat on Eddie Duran, the rumor is he caught her and ran out of the Avalon very upset."

Loren looked away from the window "I guess that's why he's always so moody, there's pain in his eyes Mel, he really loved her, he was going to marry her."

Mel continued to put the groceries away "He should be grateful he found out now and not when he was married to her."

"I know, but he's hurting really bad, it must be hard to love someone the way he loved her and then be betrayed."

Mel shrugged her shoulders "He'll be ok, he's Eddie Duran, do you know how many would kill to be in her shoes? He'll find a better girl, someone who can appreciate him and love him like he deserves to be loved."

"I hope so Mel, for now my job is to get him to strengthen his leg so he can continue to do what he does best."

A few days later Loren was back in Eddie's room, she walked in to find him sitting on his bed looking through some pictures on his laptop, they were pictures of Chloe Carter.

"Good morning Eddie, are you ready?"

He turned towards her "I don't have a choice do I?"

"If you want to walk and use that leg and perform again, then yes I guess you don't have a choice."

"Then why ask me?" Eddie retorted.

"Hey why are you so difficult? I'm here to help you Eddie?"

"Why are you such a pain in the..(Before he could continue Loren interrupted him "Don't you dare go there Eddie Duran!"

Max walked in "Woah I can hear you out there!"

Loren was fuming when she walked towards Max "Tell your son to be ready for the exercise, when I return we will start!"

"Eddie what is wrong with you? Why are you taking it out on Loren, she's here to help you, you shouldn't be mad at her, why do you torture yourself looking at Chloe's pictures?"

"I don't know Pops!"

Max grabbed the laptop and closed it and looked at Eddie "Do as you're told, your mom in going home Friday, I don't want to see her worried over your attitude, am I clear on this son?"

Eddie got up using his crutches "Yeah Pops, I'm sorry."

"Apologize to Loren when she gets back, I'll be back when she's done."

Loren walked back in, she was very quiet , she showed Eddie what to do and watched and guided him as to the proper way to do the exercise to strengthen his leg.

"Loren I'm sorry, I shouldn't take things out on you."

"No you shouldn't, I'm here to help you, I have to go see Dr. Brown, he needs to talk to me about your mom, she's going to need therapy too, excuse me."

She left the room and one of the nurses told her the Dr. was waiting in Katy's room, she walked to Katy's room.

"Loren, Mrs. Duran will be going home Friday, she's going to need therapy for her arms and her legs, she's requested you, you will be going to her house for several weeks on a daily basis."

Loren smiled as she looked at Katy "Yes Dr. that will be fine."

Eddie walked in using his crutches "Hey Mom you're coming home?"

Dr. Brown looked at Eddie "Loren can continue your therapy Eddie when she goes to see your mom at home, according to Loren, you will need a couple more weeks."

Loren was shocked to see Eddie actually smiling "Yeah sure Dr. that will be great!"

"Loren have Mrs. Duran fill out the forms today, this way she's set to start Friday at her home."

"Yes Dr. ( she turned towards Katy " Here are the forms Katy."

"I'll fill them out Honey, you're going to be busy with Eddie and myself."

"It will be a pleasure helping you Mrs. Duran."

"Loren I want you to call me Katy."

Eddie narrowed his eyes as he heard how sweet Loren sounded "You are so nice to her."

" I'm always nice to you too, she's not a difficult patient, if you were half as nice as your mom, I would actually smile."

Katy directed her look at Eddie "Have you been rude?"

Max smirked as he looked to see what Eddie would say "She's very tough on me."

"What? You're kidding right?"

Katy looked at Loren "Sweetie I'm so sorry, that's going to stop."

"Katy don't worry, he's stubborn, but I've handled worst patients."

Eddie rolled his eyes "Now I'm stubborn."

"Among other things." Loren added. "So Katy I will see both you and Eddie at your home on Friday, is noon ok?"

"That's perfect sweetie, and thank you for accepting to be my therapist."

"Katy it will be my pleasure."

"Sure it is." Eddie retorted. Loren walked by Eddie with a small glass of water she had just picked up from Katy's desk, she smiled as she let it drop, it splashed all over Eddie's lap.

"Eddie I'm so sorry, see you Friday Katy." "Hey I'm all wet now!" Eddie yelled out

Katy and Max both laughed.

Loren left the room with the biggest smile ever, Mel was right, she was going to enjoy these sessions with Eddie alright.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy ! Thank you for your amazing reviews! Love you guys!

Chapter 5

Friday arrived to find Katy going home after several weeks in the hospital, Paparazzi was outside, taking pictures of both Katy and Eddie as they left the hospital, questions coming from everywhere as to what had happened and questions about Chloe.

By noon Loren arrived to start Katy on her therapy for her arms, she worked 45 minutes with Katy. Loren loved listening to Katy as she told her how she and Max met, how he proposed and how they toured several cities at first.

"Thank you for sharing your love story Katy, it must be so beautiful to have that kind of love you and Max share."

"Thank you, I love talking about it too Loren, it makes me smile."

Loren brought the wheelchair to Katy "Would you like to sit outside Katy, the sun is shining, it would help you to get some fresh air?"

"That's a great idea Loren, yes if you don't mind taking me out to the back yard, I could sit on the deck."

Loren did just that, as she arrived to the deck area, Max was waiting with lunch for his lovely wife "See what I mean Loren?"

"Yes you have an amazing husband Katy."

Max took the chair all the way out to the deck and place Katy near the table where he had set her lunch. Loren smiled as she watched Max kiss his wife. She was interrupted by a noise she heard behind her.

"Hi Eddie I was coming to look for you."

Eddie smiled as he watched his parents.

"That's what I wanted, what they have."

Loren looked back to Katy and Max "Yes your mom told me all about her and Max, it's a beautiful story."

"I thought I had it hands down with Chloe, I saw us growing old together and enjoying marriage as much as my parents do."

"You can still have that Eddie, are you giving up on Love?"

Eddie looked at Loren, he had this serious look "Have you ever been in love Loren?"

Loren felt his look and immediately felt herself blushing "No, but I hope to one day."

"Don't bother, it's very painful."

"Oh no, I'm looking forward to it, I'm not about to give up on the most beautiful feeling there is, and your parents are proof of that."

Eddie let out a sigh almost wanting to laugh "I hope you find it Loren, cause I don't think I believe in it anymore."

"Your songs say it so clear Eddie, I know you've written most of them and they're beautiful songs, you can't give up just like that after writing them so beautifully."

"Can we get started on my therapy?"

Eddie guided Loren to the other patio on the side of the house "We can work here, I like this area."

Loren instructed Eddie how to do the leg strengthening exercises, he was to repeat them 20 times one way and 20 times another way.

As he did them Loren watched and observed him, there was a lot of pain in his eyes. She could see the sadness in his eyes, deep down she knew he still cared for Chloe, you don't get over love that fast.

Days turned into 3 weeks of Loren coming everyday to help Katy with her arms, she worked with Eddie every other day, he was able to walk without any help. He was improving along with his attitude.

"Eddie next time I'm bringing some bands, they resemble rubber bands, but they are bigger, we'll use them to help your leg get stronger."

"Sounds good, I can walk better and it doesn't hurt."

"That's because you've been very good by doing all of your exercises, I think the Dr. will discharge you very soon."

"I hope so, I'm anxious to get back to work."

Loren smiled "I'm sure you want to get back to your own place too."

Eddie nodded his head "Yeah I guess, deep down I love being in this house, brings back memories when I was a little kid, I'd run and get lost in this huge house."

Loren started to put her things away "I better get going, I have one more patient to see, you should try the pool, the water is good therapy for your leg."

Eddie started to remove his T-shirt, Loren tried to look away, she felt herself blushing, looking at Eddie muscles was a pleasant sight, he was probably doing it on purpose she thought.

As Eddie prepared to go into the pool a voice from behind made him and Loren turn "Eddie I need to talk to you."

It was Chloe, Loren's eyes widened as she recognized the tall slim Blonde walking their way.

Eddie's facial expressions changed immediately "How dare you show your face around here?"

"You never gave me a chance to explain."

"Explain what? I heard the whole thing Chloe, no one told me, so there's nothing else to talk about, go and be happy with Tyler, it's obvious it's him you love, so get out right now!"

"Eddie you can't just shut me out, you loved me, we were going to get married."

"You know what? You're unbelievable., get out right now, or I'll drag you out."

Loren stood there not really knowing what to do, she looked around hoping Max would show up, she felt helpless.

Chloe then turned her attention towards Loren "Who's this?"

"None of your business, I said to get out."

Loren moved closer to the pool area as Max had heard the noise and was headed their way when Chloe turned to Loren "You're replacing me with her, aren't you?"

Before anyone could say anything else, she pushed Loren into the pool! A huge splash was heard as Loren hit the water.

Max yelled out "Loren!"

Eddie turned to see Loren falling into in the water, he jumped in to help her.

(Ok guys, please let me know what you think! Please review, I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am! Next chapter is almost ready.)


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy it guys!

Chapter 6

Eddie found his way towards Loren, grabbing her by the waist and helping to the ledge of the pool, Max had a hold of Chloe's arm and was practically dragging her out of the patio, Katy had already called the police.

When Max reached the front of his home a patrol car arrived and two officers exited the car and walked towards Max "Problems Mr. Duran?"

"She's harassing my family, I want her taken away and not to step foot her anymore."

Chloe was shocked "Max are you serious?"

"We can do a restraining order Mr. Duran?"

Max started to walk back to Eddie and Loren "Whatever it takes guys, I'll stop by later to sign it."

The Officers left with Chloe in tow.

Max arrived to find Loren out of the water, she was all soaked, Katy had managed with the help of the groundskeeper to get to Eddie and Loren

"Loren I'm so sorry." Katy pleaded.

"Well I did need to cool down, but not this way." Loren laughed trying to remain calm and feeling very wet.

Eddie handed her a towel "Here Loren, I'm so sorry!"

"Thank you, I'm going to have to cancel my next appointment and call Mel to bring me some dry clothes."

Max picked up Loren's things which were still on the ground "Loren I'm so sorry, what made her push you into the pool?"

Loren smiled "She thought I was replacing her, couldn't she see I'm wearing my scrubs?"

Eddie stood there quiet, Max turned to him as Loren was on her phone "You ok son?"

Katy walked using her walker to come close to Eddie "Eddie I'm sorry she showed up."

"Yeah Pops, thanks, I just realized the type of person Chloe has been all long, it's ok mom, don't worry, I'm fine, Loren got the worst of it all."

Max hugged his son.

"I've told you before, you'll start feeling better, she was never good for you Eddie and the nerve she had to come here today and then push Loren into the pool."

Loren walked a bit close to them wearing the towel "Mel is on her way, I'll be out of your way soon."

Katy held her hand "Nonsense sweetie, you're always welcomed.

After 30 minutes Mel arrived, Loren was inside waiting as the butler brought Mel into the kitchen area.

"Lo look at you, here is your clothes and anything you'll need to look dry." Mel couldn't help but laugh.

Loren gave her a look "Everyone this is Melissa my best friend and roommate."

Mel smiled, she walked towards Katy first "Nice to meet you Mrs. Duran." Katy smiled "Any friend of Loren's is always welcomed here."

"Awww thank you." She turned her attention to Eddie and Max, Mel extended her hand towards them "I never thought I would meet the one and only Eddie Duran, and of course you too Mr. Duran."

Max smiled "Nice to meet you." Eddie slightly blushed "Same here Melissa."

"Oh Eddie you can call me Mel."

Loren's eyes widened "Mel! Katy where is the bathroom?"

"Loren you can use the bathroom down the hall, get out of those wet clothes."

After 30 minutes Loren came back, all dry and looking very beautiful without her scrubs, she was wearing a teal tank top with a shorts and her hair was loose and wavy, and without much make-up on, she looked beautiful, she walked in on Mel talking away with Max and Katy, Eddie was nowhere in sight.

"Thank you both, Katy I had to shower."

Katy turned towards Loren "That's ok Loren, you look very beautiful without the scrubs."

Mel smiled "I've told her those things just hide her beautiful body."

"Mel! We better go." Loren was getting her bags together.

"Good, I'm starving."

Max interrupted "Loren and Mel join us for dinner?"

"Oh no Max, we've been here long enough."

Katy called Sarita "Please set two more plates to the table."

Sarita smiled "Si Mrs. Katy."

"Katy it's ok, Mel and I will pick something up."

Mel furrowed her eyebrows as she looked toward Loren "I don't know about you Lo, but I'm staying."

Loren rolled her eyes "Ok Katy, thank you."

Sarita came in to tell them dinner was served, Max made sure Katy was sitting comfortably, and he turned to open the chair for both Loren and Mel. After a minute Eddie walked in talking on the phone "No Jake, I'm not doing it, just tell her that!"

"Eddie we have two lovely guests joining us for dinner."

Eddie smiled as he took a seat "That was Jake, apparently Chloe went to Lily Parks to tell her about you having her arrested Pops."

"That's true and she's not allowed anywhere near this house."

Mel looked at Loren, both were very quiet as Max and Eddie went back and forth with the conversation.

Everyone ate their dinner and once they were done, Katy ordered Coffee be brought into the family room. Her phone buzzed

"Oh great, why are they getting Loren involved?"

Loren turned towards Katy "Me? How and when?"

Mel's phone buzzed too "Lo they have your picture on TMZ, apparently they're blaming you for breaking up Eddie and Chloe."

"What I'm the therapist, what do I have to do with all of this?"

Max smiled "Loren don't worry, Chloe's trying to save her butt, there's positive comments about you, that's a plus."

"Yeah Lo, they're saying you're the beautiful brunette who broke them up."

Eddie looked at Loren " I'm sorry again Loren."

"Hey it's ok, not your fault Eddie, but any way, we better get going, my schedule tomorrow is pretty early, so Katy and Max thank you for such a delicious dinner." She turned towards Eddie and smiled "Thank you too Eddie."

Mel looked around to all of them as she followed Loren "Nice meeting you all and thank you for dinner."

Loren got into her car and drove off as did Mel. When they arrived at their apartment, there were cameras everywhere, the moment they saw Loren they ran to get her to comment. Questions were coming from every area, Mel grabbed arm and pulled her into the apartment.

"Mel thank you so much, now what?"

"Lo don't worry, just say no comment, you're a celebrity Lo, they think you broke up Eddie and Chloe, how awesome is that?"

"Not awesome at all." Loren walked into her room slamming the door.

The next few days Loren had to deal with paparazzi waiting for her outside her apartment, she was able to deal with them, getting into her car and going to the hospital and working with her patients and then going to Katy's.

After 2 weeks, Eddie was discharged and he was in no more need of therapy, his leg was feeling better, he was able to resume his normal daily activities.

Deep down Loren felt sad, Eddie was finally a great patient, and now she wouldn't see him anymore, he was moving back to his penthouse.

Loren continued to work with Katy who was able to move her arms a lot better, now her therapy would consist of helping both her legs gain their strength again.

"Loren thank you, I have better mobility with my arms."

"Yes I can see that Katy."

"So Loren where is your family? I hope it's ok to ask?"

"My mom remarried after I graduated High School, my dad left us when I was 4, she met an amazing man and she's very happy, she travels with him a lot, he's a Dr."

"No brothers or sisters?"

"No Katy, I'm an only child, I share an apartment with Mel, we've been friends since kindergarten."

"You're an amazing young lady Loren, do you date?"

Loren blushed "No Katy, I really don't have time."

Katy held her hand "Loren you're young and very beautiful, there must be a lot of young man you know."

"None of that interests me at the moment Katy."

"I can't believe that, there must be someone special."

Loren hugged Katy "I'm so grateful to have met you, and the day that happens, you will be the first to know."

"Ok sweetie, I can tell you're very special, you're so young and have achieved so much, you should be proud of yourself."

"I am Katy and thank you."

Katy looked Loren straight into her eyes "You should go on dates Loren."

"As soon as I can I promise I will."

Eddie had arrived and was watching from an open door the hugs and tender moments shared between Loren and his mom.

"I have to go Katy, remember to do those before dinner and then before bed, I will see you day after tomorrow."

As Loren was getting her things together, Eddie walked in "Done with therapy?"

"Hey honey you came, yes I am."

Loren lifted her bag and smiled and walked to give Katy a good bye hug and kiss, she turned to Eddie and smiled "How are you feeling?"

"Better thank you Loren."

"Have to go, take care, see you soon Katy."

"Loren when you talk to your mom, tell her she raised an amazing daughter."

Loren gave Katy the sweetest smile "Thank you Katy, she'll love it when I tell her Katy Duran said so, she's a huge fan."

Loren left and Eddie sat by his mom "So what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw a lot of hugging, someone has a crush on Loren?"

Katy gave Eddie the biggest smile "She is amazing, she puts all of her energy into helping me get better, I can't say enough of Loren Tate."

"I'm happy for you mom."

"Eddie I want to throw a dinner party, invite a few friends."

"Wow my mom the party animal!"

"Just celebrate the fact that I'm getting better and invite Loren, I owe it all to her."

"Just let Pops know, he'll get things started, I'm getting a drink, do you need anything mom?"

"No I'm fine." Eddie walked away and Katy smiled, she didn't know how or when, but Eddie would be smiling very soon and feel happy again.

Please read and review! Thank you for the amazing reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

You want me to continue? R & R please. Hope you like the chapter!

Chapter 7

Katy told Max her plans about having a small dinner party, she invited very few friends and family and called Loren and Mel to invite them, Loren wasn't sure about going, but Katy had a way of talking to her that Loren couldn't refuse.

Saturday arrived, Loren left early to do some errands and pick up flowers for Katy, when she arrived home, Mel was waiting with a package that had been delivered to Loren.

"Who's it from?"

"It's from Katy Lo."

Loren opened the box to find a beautiful floral strapless dress with jewelry included.

"I can't accept this Mel."

" Yes you can Lo go try it on, it's beautiful, look the note says it's for tonight's dinner party."

Loren went into her room and within 5 minutes was back out with the dress on

"Lo you look amazing, how did Katy know your size?"

" I guess she figured it out."

"Lo you're going to look hot tonight."

Loren smiled still turning as she saw herself in the mirror. Mel was right, the dress fit perfectly.

Loren straighten her hair and wore a little bit more make up then she usually did, Mel was ready and both girls headed to the door.

They arrived at the Duran's at 7 on the dot. Katy looked beautiful, as soon as the butler brought Loren and Mel into the huge Patio, Katy came towards her with the help of her walker.

"Loren and Mel welcome, Loren you look so beautiful."

Loren smiled "Thank you Katy for this beautiful dress, these flowers are for you."

"Thank you Loren, they're beautiful, and you're welcome, I knew you'd look amazing in that dress, I loved your hair that way."

"I don't have time to straighten it all of the time."

"You should do it more often Loren, it looks beautiful."

Katy held Loren by her hand and took both Loren and Mel and introduced them to the guests that were already there.

Dinner was served Buffet style. As they were starting to eat Eddie arrived. He said his hello's to everyone there and went to serve himself a plate of food.

Loren and Mel were talking to one of Katy's aunts. Eddie approached with his plate and said hello to his great aunt, she excused herself and Mel went for seconds.

"Loren you look different with your hair straight."

"Different in a good way or bad?"

Eddie smiled "No in a good way Loren."

" Thank you Eddie, you look tired Eddie, busy working?"

"Yes, the moment the Dr. said I could resume all of my activities Jake has me running everywhere, I'm working on my third album."

"That's amazing Eddie, I love your music."

Eddie was shocked "Really? Thank you Loren."

"You seemed surprised Eddie?

"After the way I behaved I didn't think you would."

"You're music inspires me Eddie and has nothing to do with how you behave, your music got me through the roughest moments of my life, so thank you for that."

" I appreciate you saying that, that's what inspires me, my fans, they keep me going, they help me write songs and I love and enjoy singing, performing in concerts is my way of showing my love to my fans."

" That's very sweet Eddie, I think next time I'll attend one of your concerts."

"You never been to one?"

Loren blushed and smiled "No, I'm busy with school, I'm a therapist who still needs a few years to go."

"Next time you're coming as my guest."

"Thank you, that would be very nice."

Max walked offering everyone a plate of cake "Loren you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you Max."

"Sorry am I making you blush?"

Eddie turned to look at Loren, she did look very beautiful."

After a while.

Eddie sat nearby, Melissa approached him "So why all alone over here?"

Eddie turned to the sound of Mel's voice "Just thinking."

"Don't tell me you're still missing her?"

"Who Chloe? No, I think I'm beginning to feel better, I'm finally realizing that she never did love me, she used me."

"Well I could of told you that."

Eddie smiled and furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Mel "What? How?"

Loren approached quietly, somehow watching Mel talking to Eddie made her nervous, she knew Mel spoke her mind and the thought of that happening right now scared Loren.

"Eddie just watching the pictures you guys took together and the interviews you gave while she stood by your side, she did it all to be in the center of your world, she never cared, she was selfish and only thought of herself."

"And you got that by looking at pictures?"

"Oh yeah, I always told Loren, that chick only wants fame and she was getting it from you."

Loren eyes widened "Mel! You can't say that aloud!"

"Lo I've told you all along and I wasn't wrong."

Katy came closer laughing as she heard Mel and joined the conversation. "Loren I love Mel."

Loren blushed even more now "Oh no did you hear her too?"

"She speaks the truth Loren, I told Eddie many times."

Eddie stood up from where he sat "Wait so this is attack Eddie night?"

Mel put her hands on her hips "No! It's a friendly session, hate seeing you suffer for someone not worth your time."

"Are you always this blunt?" Eddie asked.

Mel smiled proudly "Yes I am."

Loren looked mortified "I'm so sorry Katy."

"Don't be Loren, We're having fun and so is Mel."

Loren looked at her watch "Katy I have to get going, I have so much to do tomorrow before work on Monday starts up."

Katy held her arm "Let's get you some food to take home, there's too much leftovers."

They both walked back to the kitchen, Katy instructed Sarita to pack some of the left overs for Loren and Mel to take home, Katy noticed Loren was looking out of the screen door towards where Mel and Eddie, Max were now talking and laughing.

"Everything ok Loren?"

"I hope Mel wasn't out of place out there."

"Don't worry, Mel is amazing, she speaks her mind."

Loren bit her lower lip and she sighed "I wish I was more like her Katy, she's never afraid of saying or doing anything."

"Loren you're a very special young lady."

"Thank you Katy, but I lack the confidence she has, I'm always afraid."

"Anyone who studies as hard as you do, couldn't be afraid Loren."

" I always feel insecure, my dad left us when I was 4 Katy and he never looked back, I always blamed myself for that."

Katy came closer to Loren, holding her by her shoulders "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry, but you can't blame yourself, your dad doesn't know how much he's missed by leaving you."

"He never cared Katy, I've never heard from him again."

Katy hugged her and Loren sobbed softly, Eddie walked in and caught the special moment between his mom and Loren "Everything ok?"

"Loren and I were just talking Eddie, did you need something?"

"Just wondering where the two of you were."

Loren turned wiping her tears away "Katy thank you for everything." She grabbed the bags Sarita had prepared and smiled at Eddie not facing him at all "Good night Eddie and thank you Katy."

She stepped outside calling to Mel who came running towards Loren and they left.

Inside Eddie turned towards his mom "What was that about?"

Katy looked out the window as she watched Loren and Mel walk towards their car.

"All I can say is that Loren Tate is an amazing young lady, she's been through so much."

Eddie helped put some dishes in the dishwasher "Now I feel bad behaving the way I did."

"You should , now I know where all the good girls are, they're not in Hollywood, they're in school trying so hard to make something of themselves."

Eddie laughed "Are you referring to Chloe mom?"

"If the shoe fits sweetie."

Monday arrived and Loren arrived at Katy's for her therapy session.

She walked in to find Max reading a book "Hi Max."

"Hey Loren, is it noon already?"

"Time flies when you're having fun."

"Yes all I do now is sit around this huge house and give orders."

"Don't you write songs anymore? My mom loved all of your music, she listened to it all of the time, I think I know several of the lyrics of some of your songs."

"No I did it for so many years Loren, now it's Eddie's turn to do the writing."

"And he's as good as you, you must be so proud."

Max smiled "I am, just don't tell him that, it will get to his head, let me get Katy out to the patio, she wants to do it out there today."

"Great, I'll set up out there."

She was getting her things ready when she heard voices coming from the front room. It was Eddie and another man walking with him.

Eddie stopped when he saw Loren "Loren where is the straight hair?"

"I don't have time when I'm working."

"You look amazing when your hair is straight."

Loren looked up at him, she was sure she was blushing "Thank you Eddie."

The man with Eddie spoke up "And who is this beautiful creature mate?"

Eddie rolled his eyes "Ian this is Loren Tate, the physical therapist, Loren this is my best mate Ian."

Ian walked towards Loren and held her hand as he kissed it "Well hello Loren Tate."

Next chapter almost ready! R & R! Love you guys! I need reviews to continue the story!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok guys, next chapter is ready! R & R please!

Chapter 8

Loren blushed, removing her hand from Ian's grasp "Hi Ian, nice to meet you too."

Katy walked in with the help of Max "Loren now it's a great day, you're here."

Loren walked towards her and pecked her on the cheek "Look at you, you're walking a bit faster now."

"I'm still in need of your help, so shhh about that."

Loren laughed as they made their way to the patio. "Katy I don't get a hello?" asked Ian.

"Sorry Ian, yes hello and good-bye, time for my therapy."

Loren started Katy on her therapy for her legs, after almost 45 minutes they were done. Katy sat in the lounge chairs by the patio.

"Katy can I get you a drink of water?"

"No sweetie, I'm ready for lunch."

Loren was putting some of her equipment away "I'll go and get it for you."

"No Loren I can ask sarita."

"Katy I don't mind." Before Katy could say anything, Loren left towards the kitchen.

She walked in to find Max preparing the tray with the lunch for his wife.

"Awww Max you beat me to it."

"Yes on my way there, get yourself something to eat or drink Loren."

She opened the refrigerator door to get a bottle of cold water, Eddie walked in

"You're done with mom?" Loren took of sip of the water "Yes, she was very good today."

"Loren were you ok the other night?"

"Yes, just having a little chat with your mom, she's amazing you know."

"I know and to think I almost killed her."

Loren furrowed her eyebrows "Eddie don't torture yourself with that, it was an accident, it's not like you purposely did it, learn from that and move on."

"I'm trying Loren, I'm trying to get my inspiration back to write more music, I have a few more songs and now I'm stuck, Ian was here because he comes and listens to my lyrics and gives me the ok."

"I'm sure the right person will come along that inspires you again."

"You sound very confident Loren."

"Eddie I'm sure there's a line of girls out there who would be happy to help you out."

Eddie scratched the side of his head "No I've learned my lesson Loren, the problem is I love being in love."

"I thought you said it was too painful? That you didn't believe in that anymore?"

Eddie let out a small laugh "You remembered that?"

"You said it not I." She finished her bottle of water "Let me go check on Katy."

Eddie watched Loren walk out of the kitchen and smiled, he suddenly felt inspired, he grabbed his keys and left.

A few days later Loren was back at Katy's for her therapy session, they worked for 40 minutes.

"You know what Loren, I'm constantly hungry."

"Really? That's good to hear."

"Sarita is preparing some Mexican dishes for dinner, Loren would you join us?"

Eddie walked in "I'm hungry mom."

Loren gave Katy a sad smile "Katy I have plans."

"You do?"

"Yes Mel has a date coming over and he has a friend, we're going to a movie. So see you tomorrow, ok?" She hugged Katy.

"I'm excited for you, I won't keep you any longer, enjoy your movie."

"Thank you Katy, bye Eddie."

Loren smiled and left, Eddie looked as Loren walked out "I guess it's you and I mom, Pops is at MK for a few hours longer."

"That will be fine with me sweetie."

Loren got home, she went straight to her bedroom and dropped onto her bed, Mel came walking in.

"Hey it's you, what's wrong?"

"Oh Mel, I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you tend to blow things out of proportion."

Mel rolled her eyes and walked closer to Loren "Lo so not true."

"Mel I can't stop thinking of Eddie, he's a different person now, he's nicer and sweeter and oh god, so good to look at, I find myself dreaming of him all the time, and every time I see him at Katy's it gets harder Mel."

"Lo are you falling in love?"

"I don't know Mel, all I know is that it hurts so much, there's this pain right here in my chest, he was right, love is painful."

"Lo love can't hurt, love is the best feeling there is."

Loren turned to face her friend, a small tear flowed down her cheeks "It hurts when the person you begin to have feelings for doesn't feel the same way, that's what Eddie meant and now it makes sense, he loved Chloe, she never did, that made it painful for Eddie, now it's painful for me too."

"Lo you never know, keep busy, there's a reason you dropped into the Katy's life, you're not one to ever give up."

Loren hugged her best friend "Thank you Mel, you always know what to say to make me feel better."

A few weeks later.

Katy was doing better, she used a cane to walk with, there were times Max caught her walking just fine without any help, he knew for sure she did it to keep Loren around a little longer, he could tell his wife loved having Loren around to talk too.

Loren came and did the Katy's therapy, Katy noticed she was rushing to get her things together a lot quicker than usual.

"You ok Loren?"

"Yes I took your advice Katy."

"Oh and what is that?"

Loren smiled "Well I met an old high school friend at the hospital, he was visiting his aunt, we talked and he asked me to dinner tonight."

"Really? You seem very excited."

Loren kneeled near Katy "He and I were very good friends, so I'm looking forward to talking with him."

"I'm glad Loren, I told you that you're very special, there's someone very special for you out there."

"I hope so Katy."

"You don't seem convinced."

Loren refused to look at Katy in the eyes. "I don't know if it will ever happen for me Katy."

"No, you can't think that way Loren, your soul-mate may be standing in front of you and you don't even know it."

"I don't have a very good record of men staying with me, my father was proof of that."

"Loren stop that right now, that's not you talking, that's a negative Loren I don't know, don't you dare hold on to the fact that man who fathered you and left you will leave a trail of men in your life doing the same thing to you."

"Katy I wish I could feel like you do."

"Well I won't allow you to think that way ever, am I clear enough for you?"

Loren downcast her look. "I promise Katy."

"What's wrong? I know you Loren."

Loren refused to look at Katy, she knew Katy could read her like a book, she couldn't allow Katy to see what she was feeling. "Loren I'm here for you if you need me, you know that right?"

Loren kissed Katy on the cheek and stood up "Yes and like I said before, I'm so glad you're in my life Katy, I spoke to my mom last night, she's overseas with my step dad, she was thrilled to hear I'm your therapist, she's happy I have you to talk too."

"I'm flattered sweetie, now go and get ready for your date, do you need a new dress?"

"Oh no, I have something to wear, I'll tell you all about it next time I see you."

"Have fun Loren."

As Loren was leaving, Eddie was arriving "You leaving so soon?"

Loren turned as she was getting into her car "Yes I have a date tonight, bye."

Eddie watched her drive away and came into the house, he found his mom standing by the window.

"Loren left pretty quick today."

Katy smiled "She said she followed my advice."

"What was that?"

Katy shrugged her shoulders "She has a date tonight."

To say Eddie was indifferent when he heard his mom make that comment would be a lie.

"Must be someone really special, she flew out of here."

"Old high school friend." Katy replied.

Eddie walked to the fridge to get some water.

"Oh really?"

"Is something wrong?"

He took a sip of his water "Nothing, why?"

"No reason, I'm going to lay down, today's therapy made me feel more tired than usual."

Katy smiled as she walked away, Loren was being a bit mysterious and now Eddie.

Eddie walked towards the Patio drinking his water, last night he finished a song, he felt inspired, could Loren be the reason? Somehow knowing Loren left so quickly to get ready for a date made him feel very uncomfortable.

So what do you guys think? Is Eddie coming around? Thank you for your support!


	9. Chapter 9

Standing in from of you

Thank u guys for your reviews, special shout outs to LIZZY, DARKHEARTROCKER1,JOANGOLDMAN, HHLOVER2345, LUVISTRUE AND ONEDAYATATIME1 AND ALL THE GUEST that post without a name, thank u again! Enjoy this one and R & R! All of you who review, thank u! Luv ya

Chapter 9

It was 7 p.m when the doorbell to Loren's apartment rang, she opened it and smiled as she saw Cameron standing there with a small bouquet of flowers.

"Hi Loren, these are for you."

" Thank you, you're so sweet Cam, you ready to go?"

Cam held out his arm and smiled.

"You look amazing Loren."

"Thank you Cam, you're so sweet."

They drove off in Cameron's car to a cute small Italian Restaurant.

They ordered and while they waited Cam and Loren talked.

"So you're half way to being a full time therapist?"

"Yes, but I'm allowed to help patients with therapy, like I do with Katy Duran."

"My mom was a huge fan of MK, I can't believe you know them."

"Katy was in an accident, so I help her now, she's getting better and will be able to do anything she wants very soon."

"Loren could you get me an autograph picture of them?"

"I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem."

"What if we stop by at MK after dinner, do you think they might be there?"

"Max usually is on Friday nights, we can if you'd like."

Their dinner arrived and they ate and continued their conversation.

At Mk, Eddie arrived at the moment his dad was on the phone, he hung up very upset.

"What wrong Pops?"

"The idiot who's supposed to perform tonight can't make it!"

Eddie smiled "Pops I'll help you out."

"Eddie I can't expect you to do that."

"Hey anything to get you out of a bind, I'll sing here tonight."

"Your mom will be thrilled."

"She's here, Where?"

"She's upstairs, so she will be able to see you and hear you, I'll make sure the camera is on you so she can view it from upstairs."

"Sure thing Pops, what time do I perform?"

Max looked at his watch. " It's close to 9, a few songs and that should do it."

Eddie smiled "OK, we're on in 10 then."

Loren and Cam were leaving the Italian Restaurant.

"So we're headed to MK?" asked Cam.

"Yes I'm sure Max will be there."

They got into Cam's car and drove to MK.

Eddie was a stage singing a second song when Loren and Cam walked in, the moment she entered, she saw Eddie on stage and their eyes locked, she smiled.

Max saw her and waved her towards the bar area.

"Loren sweetie what a pleasant surprise."

"Max Duran this is my friend Cameron Watts."

Max shook his hand "Cameron nice to meet you."

"Sir my mom is a huge fan, so nice to meet you."

Loren turned to watch Eddie on stage, he sounded amazing, he was a true Artist.

Eddie finished his second song and got off stage as the audience cheered him on!

"Max where is Katy?" Loren asked looking around.

Max pointed up. "She's upstairs, she wouldn't stay home alone today."

Eddie walked towards Loren and her date, Loren looked amazing, wearing a beautiful black flowing dress that wrapped around her small curvy body beautifully, she wore her hair straight and wore make up in the smoky tone.

Eddie smiled as he looked at Loren "Loren what a surprise, you look beautiful."

"Thank you Eddie, Cam here insisted , he wanted to meet Max and Katy."

Cam turned towards Eddie and smiled "Hi I'm Cam, nice to meet you Eddie."

"Same here, so you're a friend of Loren's?"

"Since 8th grade through High school."

Eddie observed Cam and Loren, she felt the look and felt the need to get away from him, somehow Eddie made her nervous.

Loren turned looking towards Max. "Is it ok if I go and see Katy?"

Max smiled "She will be delighted to see you, go ahead, take the stairs behind me."

Loren walked running up the stairs, she knocked on the door, a voice from inside was heard "It's open, come in."

Loren walked in "Hi Katy!"

Katy stood up as soon as she saw Loren "Oh my god, what a lovely surprise, you look hot Loren, what are you doing here? Aren't you on a date?"

"Yes but Cameron is a huge fan of you and Max, well his mom, so he was hoping to surprise her with an autographed picture of you both."

"That's no problem, but he's with you tonight, doesn't he realize how beautiful you look? And he wants to come here?"

"It's ok, I got to hear Eddie sing."

"I know I was able to watch him from up here."

"So how was your evening Loren?"

"We went to a lovely Italian restaurant, we talked for a while and came here."

"Sorry to say Cam is not very smart."

"Why Katy?"

"He's got a beautiful girl by his side and he's here wanting our picture, doesn't make sense."

Loren let out a small laugh "Katy it's ok, that's Cam for you, I had forgotten how he is, can I get you anything?"

"No you go back down to your date."

Eddie came in as Loren was kissing Katy on the cheek.

"Thank you for coming up."

"Mom you ready to head home?"

"No I'll wait for your dad, Grace has the later shift, you go if you need too honey."

"See you Monday Katy." Loren waved, avoiding making eye contact with Eddie.

Loren went back down. Katy smiled as she looked at her son "Why are you still here?"

"I come up to see if you wanted to go home."

"Are you sure? I mean Loren came up and she looked gorgeous tonight, don't you agree son?"

Eddie gave his mom a confused look "Yes she did, why are you looking at me this way?"

"Eddie it's time to let those walls you've built around you fall."

"What walls mom?"

"Honey I'm not about to tell you, you figure it out, good night Eddie."

Eddie rolled his eyes, kissed his mom and went back down, when he did, he saw Loren talking to Max, he scanned the room to look for Loren's date, no sign of him.

"Hey Pops, mom said she'll wait for you, what's wrong?"

Max turned towards Eddie's voice "Calling Loren a cab."

"Why, where's Cam?"

"While you both were upstairs, he got a call from work, he had to leave."

Eddie immediately turned to Loren "I'm leaving now Loren, I'll drop you off."

"It's ok Eddie a cab is fine!" She was beginning to feel butterflies.

Max put his phone down "Loren let Eddie take you home."

Eddie didn't hesitate, he held Loren's hand "Come on Loren, I'm driving you."

Loren felt chills at the touch of Eddie's hand, she turned to smile at Max as she walked out with Eddie, paparazzi was hanging out and it didn't take much for them to zap pictures of them leaving MK.

He opened the door for Loren and drove off as the camera's kept flashing.

"So where to Loren, where does Cam work that he leaves you stranded?"

"I live near the hospital, he's a computer tech, he's on call this weekend, so if he's needed they will call, and why does it look like you want to laugh?"

"If he's on call, why does he ask you out?"

Loren rolled her eyes "Oh I see, you think it's funny?"

"You don't leave your beautiful date stranded, that's all I'm saying."

"Like you've never done it?"

Loren played with her hair, as Eddie approached the Hospital " No not really, I'm amazing on a date, where too Loren?"

"Two blocks more and then turn left, and you're very modest." They arrived "We're here Eddie thank you very much."

"Loren wait, let me walk you to the door, that's what Cam would have done."

"I can't believe you still think this is funny, this wasn't his fault, and I can walk by myself thank you."

Eddie walked faster behind her. "Let me finish what cam should have ."

They stopped at Loren's door, she was looking for her keys "Ok I'm here, you can leave and continue to laugh where I won't see you."

"Loren something is missing to finish this date properly."

Loren looked up at him "What more laughs?"

He locked eyes with Loren and leaned in "No Loren this." He kissed her softly.

Awwww the first kiss! R & R guys!


	10. Chapter 10

Next chapter is up, I hope you enjoy it! R & R Love you guys!

Author's note:

I loved the character of Katy Duran, I didn't like the idea of her being death, so I will incorporate her in my stories as much as I can and when I can,, don't get me wrong, I love Nora too, but everybody needs their mom, and it sadden me that Eddie didn't have his around.

Chapter 10

To say Loren was shocked would be an understatement, she couldn't believe what just happened.

" Eddie." She was in shock. (Could you blame her guys?)

Eddie smiled "I wanted your evening to end on a good note ." He winked at her, and walked back to his car.

Loren stood there wondering what just happened, he had been laughing in the car, making fun of her because Cam left her alone at MK and now this.

She put her fingers to her lips and walked inside, she stood there smiling, Eddie kissed her.

Mel came in from her bedroom with a cup of tea.

"What's with you, was Cam that amazing?"

Loren couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

"Lo I'm talking to you, where's Cam?"

"I wasn't with Cam."

Mel walked up closer to Loren "Ahh earth to Loren, you left earlier today to have dinner with him, remember?"

Loren finally looked at Mel "I know Mel, we were together, but he had a call from work and he left."

"Oh so how did you get home?"

"We drove to MK, Cam wanted to meet Max and Katy, so Eddie was there and he drove me home."

"Oh that explains your happy face now."

"Mel he kissed me."

Mel eyes widened as she looked at Loren dropping her cup of tea "He what, when and why?"

Loren sat, she couldn't stop smiling "He teased me all the way home because Cam left me stranded at MK, then he walked me to the door and he kissed me."

Mel scratched her head "Oh and what made him kiss you Lo?"

"Mel I don't care why, he just did, and it was amazing!" Loren fell back into the sofa.

"Lo do you think he's you know, liking you?"

Loren bit her lower lip "I hope so, I mean I don't know, I think he said this was a nice way to end the date."

All of a sudden Loren stood up. "Mel what will Katy think?"

"Oh Lo, Katy loves you, she'll be thrilled."

"I don't know Mel, I can't face her right now."

"Who says you have too Lo, you won't see her until Monday."

"Exactly Mel, I'll see you tomorrow."

Before Mel could say anything else, Loren ran to her room, shutting the door closed behind her.

On Saturday morning

Mel was drinking her coffee, she got online. "Loren you have to see this!"

"See what?"

Mel pointed to the computer screen, there in full color, pictures of Loren and Eddie leaving Mk together.

The captions below the pictures read.

"BRUNETTE BEAUTY SEEN WITH EDDIE DURAN AGAIN."

"IS THIS THE NEW GIRL IN EDDIE'S LIFE NOW?"

"SOURCES SAY SHE'S HIS NURSE."

"Lo were they at MK last night?"

Loren nodded "Yes they were outside when we left."

At the Duran's:

Katy was online too "Max how is it that there are pictures of Loren and Eddie leaving MK? Wasn't Loren on a date with Cam?"

Max walked over to his wife to look at the screen "Cam had to leave, he had an emergency at work and Eddie took Loren home, I guess they caught them outside of MK as they were leaving."

"Hummmm I see, I wonder if Loren saw this?"

"Honey, they are saying nice things, it's not like they're calling Loren bad names, they approve."

"I hope so, I wouldn't like to see Loren upset over this."

"Have your coffee, we have paperwork to look over." He kissed his wife on the cheek.

Monday rolled around and Katy got a call from the hospital to reschedule the therapy until Tuesday, Loren called in, she wouldn't be able to see Katy.

This concerned Katy, Loren had never cancelled an appointment on her, she called Loren and no answer. Was Loren sick? She wasn't able to drive so she called a cab, she was going to go look for Loren. Without saying anything more, the cab arrived and she left, good thing she had Loren's address.

She had the cab wait and knocked on the door, Mel opened the door. "Katy? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Loren, she cancelled today's therapy with me, is she ok?"

Mel looked confused "I thought she went to see you, she never said anything about cancelling on you today, at least I don't think she would."

Katy signaled the cab and she went inside with Mel " Is something wrong Mel?"

Mel refused to make eye contact with Katy "Why Katy?"

"This isn't like Loren, what happened to her, is she sick?"

"No Katy, she's fine, she left this morning wearing her scrubs."

"Mel you're not the type to lie, what's going on?"

Mel walked around a bit and when she turned she saw Katy sitting looking straight at her "What's going on Mel?"

"Ok Katy, but you didn't hear it from me, Friday when Eddie drove Loren home, he kissed her, she flipped, she was worried what you would think, I guess that's why she didn't want to see you today, she knew you would know something, maybe Eddie talked to you."

"No I haven't seen Eddie all weekend, no wonder he didn't come around, why would he kiss Loren?"

"Loren wondered the same thing, she thought maybe Eddie would call her, but nothing."

"I'm going to kill him!"

"No Katy, you can't, Loren will kill me if she knew I told you."

Katy walked up to Mel "Tell me the truth Mel, is Loren in love with my son?"

Mel looked at Katy directly into her eyes, then downcast her look "Why do you ask?"

"Because I have a feeling she does, I 've seen the way she looks at my son, and he had the nerve to kiss her, there's no teasing Loren like this, either he's in or out."

At that moment there was noise at the door. "Mel help me with these bags."

Mel cleared her throat and Loren turned to see Katy standing there. "Katy! Are you ok?"

She dropped the bags on the sofa and walked towards Katy with a worried look.

"Yes I'm hurt that you cancelled on me today."

"Katy I didn't feel too well and (Katy interrupted her "Loren I know what happened."

Loren turned to look at Mel "Mel!"

Mel grabbed her purse and walked towards the door. "See ya later Lo, bye Katy, I'm late for work."

The door closed leaving Loren standing near Katy. "Loren my son kissed you, and you were afraid to see me, why?"

"I don't know Katy, I panicked,"

"Sweetie you know I care for you."

"Katy you shouldn't have come, how did you get here?"

"I called a cab, I was worried about you Loren, it's not like you, you've never cancelled on me."

Loren hugged Katy. "I'm sorry Katy, let me drive you home."

"First let's put your groceries away."

Eddie was at his penthouse packing, Jake wanted him to fly to New York, he was signing a contract to endorse some gym clothing. He would be back in 2 days.

He was on his way to the airport and stopped to see his mom.

"Sarita where is my mom?"

"She left *Joven Eddie." (*Joven means young in spanish.)

"But she had therapy with Loren this morning."

"Miss Loren didn't come."

Eddie looked for a piece of paper and wrote on it.

"Ok I have to go, please give this note to my mom."

"Yes Joven Eddie."

He left, within 10 minutes Loren was driving in to drop off Katy "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Please come in and have lunch with me."

Loren hesitated but the way Katy looked at her, she couldn't refuse.

They walked in through the kitchen door, Sarita came towards Katy.

"Mrs. Katy, Joven Eddie was here, he left this for you."

Katy opened the note that read "Mom flying to New York on business, see you soon, luv you Eddie."

Loren asked "Is he ok?"

"He's on his way to New York on business."

"Oh I see."

Katy smiled, she asked "Are you disappointed?"

Loren blushed and her eyes widened "Katy I can't stop thinking of him, and when he kissed me Friday night, I just don't want to get my hopes high."

"I want to choke him for doing that to you."

Loren gave Katy the saddest look "He wouldn't do it out of pity, would he?"

"No Loren, but he knows better than teasing you."

"Katy please don't tell him anything, promise me Katy?"

Katy smiled, she could see Loren was anxious "I won't sweetie, let's have lunch."

Tuesday came around and Loren came to see Katy for her therapy session, she left to see the rest of the patients at the hospital. It was Thursday night when Eddie was flying back from New York.

He went straight to his penthouse after talking to Jake on the phone. He greeted Jeremy and took the elevator up to his floor, he called Max to let him know he was back. He went straight to the fridge and took some water, he walked out to the terrace. He took out his phone and looked at it.

Loren was walking in from a long day with patients, she went straight to her room, she wasn't even hungry.

"Lo there food in the fridge." Mel yelled out.

"Not hungry, I'm staying here, my feet are killing me."

Loren laid hugging her pillow, she was dosing off when her cell phone rang, she answered without looking at the caller ID. She sounded sleepy as she answered "Hello."

"Loren did I wake you?"

She sat up when she recognized the voice at the other end.

"Eddie?"

"Yes it's me, I'm back."

"How was your trip?"

"It went great, more endorsements, more things to wear to please the customer."

"I bet, more work for you means you're going to be busy."

" True, Loren I have an event next weekend, a charity dinner, would you like to come with me?"

Loren layed on her bed and her jaw literally dropped, did she hear Eddie right? Did he just ask her out?"

Hi guys! I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am! Please read and review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Sure Eddie, that would be great!"

"Awesome, I'll call you later with more details."

"Ok Eddie, sounds like a plan."

"Goodnight Loren."

"Bye Eddie."

She hit the end button and screamed so loud, Mel came running "Lo what the heck is your problem?"

Loren was kicking her feet up in the air "Eddie just asked me out for next weekend."

Mel started to scream . "Omg Lo! I'm so happy for you."

She jumped out of bed. "Now I'm hungry!"

"I thought you weren't hungry?"

Loren laughed "I'm starving now!"

Eddie stood in the terrace smiling, lately hearing Loren's name made him smile, a knock on the door brought him back to reality, he went to open the door to find Ian standing there.

"Hey mate, heard you were back, thought I'd drop by."

"Yeah, just got in, it was a quick trip."

"So what's new mate?"

"Not much, getting a date for next weekend's charity dinner."

Ian moved his eye brows up and down and smirked "Who did you ask?"

Eddie rolled his eyes turning away from Ian's sight. "Don't you start on me Ian."

"I know, you asked Loren, didn't you?"

Eddie turned to look at him and gave him a crooked smile "What if I did?"

"I'd say good choice, cos if you weren't I was going to ask her, hey wasn't I tagging along?"

Eddie went to get two beers, handing one to Ian. "Yeah you could still come, but not with Loren."

" Why not? I think Loren and I would hit it off."

"Hey, stay away from Loren, you're not her type,"

Ian narrowed his eyes. "And you are?"

"Ian I said you could come, Loren is coming with me."

"Hey I'm kidding here, no need to get upset , but I'm not going solo mate!"

"I'll text Loren to invite her friend Mel, she's a blast, I have a feeling you two will hit it off."

Ian took a drink of his beer "So tell me, I sense you're into Loren?"

"I don't know, she's been great, my mom loves her, she has the patience to do her therapy and sit and talk to her, and I kissed her the other night."

"You what, When?"

"She was on a date, they arrived at MK and he had an emergency from work and left, she was alone with no ride home, so I offered to drive her and teased her all the way home, I walked her to the door, and suddenly I kissed her."

Ian looked intensely at Eddie. "Mate you sound like you enjoyed the moment."

"I was a jerk with her at first, now I don't know Ian, after Chloe I thought I would never start getting these feelings, and now I find myself thinking of her a lot."

"I think you should see how things go next weekend, and take it from there."

"How things go.?"

Ian narrowed his eyes. "Mate you can have any girl, and any girl would be in line if you made an announcement that you were looking for love, you'll know, maybe the right one is standing in front of you and you don't realize it yet."

"My mom told me to let my walls down, does it look like I have them up?"

"Mate let's be honest, you thought Chloe was the real thing, you saw yourself walking down the aisle with her, and now you know she wasn't it, if you need time, ask Jake to send you to Europe for a year, then see how you feel when you return."

Eddie rolled his eyes taking the last drink of his beer. "Ian I'm not going anywhere for a year, I like being here, I like thinking of Loren and I like the smiles she brings to my life."

"Ok mate, you just answered yourself, don't let Loren out of your life, if she is what you're looking for then you'll know what to do."

Eddie smiled, Ian knew him too well.

The next morning Loren awoke to a text from Eddie, he wanted her to ask Mel to come with them, Ian needed a date too.

An hour later, Loren walked into the kitchen and Mel was about to leave. "Mel Eddie's friend needs a date for that charity dinner, he was wondering if you'd like to come?"

"Who's the friend?"

"I met him, his name is Ian, he's a charming guy, I think you would enjoy it."

Mel grabbed her bags as she opened the door to leave. "Sure why not!"

Loren smiled and left, she had patients waiting at the hospital and Katy at noon.

It was a little after noon when Loren arrived at Katy's.

"Loren I thought for sure you weren't coming again."

Loren smiled hugging Katy. "No I wouldn't do that again."

"You very cheerful this morning, what's new?"

Loren bit her lower lip, she didn't want to face Katy. "Eddie called me last night, he invited me to a charity dinner he's attending."

Katy walked up to her and turned Loren around to face her. "He did, are you going?"

Loren couldn't contain her excitement. "Yes, I'm going, I still think it's all a dream Katy."

"Loren sweetie, you're falling in love with him aren't you?"

Loren downcast her look, she didn't want to admit it. "Loren you can be honest with me."

As Loren looked up at Katy there were tiny tears ready to roll down her cheeks. " Oh Katy, I'm embarrassed to say it, I'm nothing compared to what Chloe was, she was tall, slim and very beautiful."

Katy held her by her arms, making Loren face her.

"Loren don't you ever say that again, you're worth more than that woman ever was, she used my son, and I'm so glad he found out before he went any further with her."

"Yes Katy, I love him, I love him so much that my heart aches, I don't know when it happened, maybe the saying of the nurse, in my case, physical therapist fell for her patient, but I can't dwell on this, what if he never feels the same way for me?"

Katy gave Loren a soft smile. "Honey he was hurt very bad, and you know it, you saw what he went through, but I think he's healing, I see my old Eddie coming around, he isn't wishing for the same thing he had with that witch, his walls are coming down, and the sign of that happening, he asked you to a charity dinner."

Loren was blushing. " Loren you can talk to me sweetie, no need to blush."

Loren hugged Katy. "I'm so happy you're in my life Katy, thank you."

"No, thank you Loren, now I'm calling Sarah, she's my personal stylist, she will get you ready for next Saturday hair, make up and a dress, we need a dress Loren."

Loren laughed "No Katy, please I'll get something."

"Are you kidding me Loren?"

"You've done so much already Katy."

"Not enough, you have got to look better than ever that evening, my son will have the most beautiful girl on his arm that night."

"Katy, Mel is coming too, she's going with Ian."

Katy smiled "Then we need to get the two of you ready, we're knocking Eddie off of his shoes that night, he won't know what hit him." They both laughed.

A noise in the back part of the house interrupted their conversation.

Eddie came into the family room looking for Katy. "Mom! You home?"

"In the kitchen sweetie."

Loren started to put her things away, hearing Eddie approaching made her nervous, she had not seen him since the night he kissed her.

"I thought I'd bring you dinner, Pops called, he's staying late at MK, Grace can't be there tonight, oh hi Loren."

"Hi Eddie."

Eddie hugged his mom kissing her on the cheeks. "Missed you mom, how are you?"

"With Loren taking care of me, I'm better each day."

Loren smiled "Well I better get going."

Katy turned holding her by the arm "Oh no you're not, you're joining us for dinner."

"No it's ok Katy, you and Eddie can have mom and son time alone."

"Loren it's ok, mom and I would love your company, there's enough food for the three of us."

Katy walked over to get some plates out of the cover. "Take a seat Loren."

Loren did as told, she avoided eye contact with Eddie. Eddie took out the food containers and Katy placed the plates on the table. "So I heard there's a charity dinner next Saturday?"

"Yeah Jake set something up, and I have to be there."

"I'm so happy you asked Loren."

Eddie smiled as he looked at Loren. "Oh she told you already."

"I had to drag out of her, I think it's a great idea."

"Loren Mel is coming right? I already told Ian."

"Yes I thought I texted you that she agreed to go."

"I know, just making sure you remembered."

Loren eyes widened. "Are you going to start teasing me again?"

Katy brought lemonade out of the fridge. "Ok you two, let's eat, and Loren we have dresses to look at."

Loren smiled, she felt butterflies, suddenly she felt like Cinderella, getting ready for the ball.

So what do you guys think? So far good? R & R Luv you all!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy it!

Chapter 12

Katy kept busy with Sarah and her personal designers to find the perfect dress for Loren and Mel, both girls were called to meet with Sarah at Katy's place, they were measured and given a selection of dresses, Loren was shocked at the prices of the dresses.

"Katy I can't accept this, it's too much money."

"Loren this is my treat, so ignore the price, you have to look amazing that night, and Mel one for you too.

Mel giggled "Don't worry Katy, I picked this one."

Mel you have great taste, that's a Vera Wang original, Loren's eyes widened when she saw the price. "Mel are you crazy, that's too much money?"

Katy came out with a dress designed by Versace, it was a royal blue stunning floor dress, the side vented, belted waist with asymmetric strap with underline feminine attributes that would show Loren's curves amazingly. The stylist suggested she wear her wavy hair in an updo with small curls flowing down by the side of her face. The makeup would match the color of the dress, all Loren did was sit and watch as Katy made all the arrangements, not sparing any expense, Mel was going to be taken care of too. A manicure and pedicure would be done that day too.

Loren was very worried, the boutique was very expense, but Katy didn't allow Loren to complain at all, she was to show up Saturday morning and let the ladies take care of her.

The week seem to drag for Loren, she was excited and also nervous, Katy was going out of her way to make sure Loren looked like Cinderella when she arrived at the ball, maybe she was making too much of this whole thing Loren thought.

Mel on the other hand was very excited, the thought of wearing an original design by Vera Wang, made Mel believe that night she was going to be a celebrity.

Every time that week that Loren showed up at Katy's for her therapy all Katy would do is smile.

"Katy I think you're going overboard with this whole thing, I mean what if Eddie really doesn't care what I look like, any dress will do."

Katy slightly giggled. "Loren how do you think I hooked Max?"

"You told me how you two met."

"I wasn't too honest Loren, I planned the whole thing and he fell right in."

Loren sat next to Katy in awe of what she had just confessed. "Omg are you serious?"

"Yes that's how we get the guy we want, and you playing the shy girl isn't going to cut it Loren."

"Didn't I tell you I'm not the type to do that?" Loren retorted.

"I'm determined to knock sense into Eddie if I have too." Katy smirked with a sly smile.

Loren sighed "Katy I want him to realize it himself, I don't want you telling him or showing him, because after it's all over, Cinderella went home in her old rags."

"But the prince loved what he saw and went looking for the girl whose foot fit the glass slipper, Eddie my dear is the prince."

"I love how excited you are for me Katy, but to Eddie it's just a charity dinner, all he said to me was its formal, he has no idea you're doing all this, Katy what will Max do if he sees how much you've spend already?"

Katy laughed louder this time. "Honey he doesn't care, oh and so you don't worry, we're leasing the dresses, so there isn't much expense, so stop worrying over this whole matter, I want you to relax and enjoy the moment."

"Ok Katy, I will try, I have to go, I have patients at the hospital very soon."

She hugged and kissed Katy and left.

Loren drove to the hospital, she was doing so good before meeting Eddie Duran, he was right, love is painful, why did she have to fall in love and out of all people, Eddie Duran the Rockstar, a tiny smile appeared on Loren's face, she was grateful to Chloe, after all, cheating on Eddie was the best thing she did, it gave Loren the chance to dream and dreaming was a very good thing.

That evening Loren got home so tired she decided to take a bubble bath, that would help her relax, because on top of work, she had that charity dinner flowing all over her head, Mel wasn't home, a good way to relax while it was quiet sitting in the soothing bubbles sounded good.

She prepared the tub and pour lavender as she turned on the faucet. She poured herself a glass of wine and she dropped her robe and went into the tub, the water was warm enough and the smell of lavender made her feel very relaxed. She turned her Ipod on and chose any song on it except Eddie's music, listening to him sing right now would make the butterflies in her tummy soar out of control.

She had been in the tub close to half hour when her cell phone rang. "Hello."

"Hi sweetie."

"Mom, hey how are you?"

"Good, we're on way to Europe, Steve has some conventions headed that way, wanted to call and see how you're doing?"

"Great mom, right now I'm relaxing in a bubble bath, I had a long day today."

"I bet, so how do you feel about this Saturday?"

"How do you know?"

"Sweetie it's all over the internet, someone leaked info that Eddie Duran is taking the brunette beauty to a charity dinner."

Loren leaned back on the pillow she had in the tub. "It's really nothing, he just asked me and I said yes, I don't know what the big deal is."

Nora giggled from the other end of the phone. "Honey let's be serious here, to you it is, I know you."

Loren smiled "I could never fool you mom, I love you."

"Love you too sweetie, I'll call you next week so you can tell me all about Saturday's dinner."

"Sounds good, take care mom, love you."

"Love you more."

Loren closed her eyes, she just couldn't avoid thinking of Eddie, that part of being in love was beautiful, she always wanted to know how it felt, and even though it was just her having that feeling, it was beautiful.

Her Cell phone rang, she grabbed it as kept her eyes closed. "Hello."

"Hi Loren."

She quickly opened her eyes. "Oh hi Eddie."

"Were you sleeping again?"

"No, I'm soaking in a bubble bath, I guess I was falling asleep."

"That sounds like fun."

"It feels good after a long day, you should try it."

"I don't know about Men and bubble baths Loren."

"Oh no one has to know." They both laughed.

"Anyway, I was calling because my mom just told me that Ian and I are picking you and Mel up at her house."

"Oh really, sure that sounds fine, what time should we be ready?"

"We'll be there at 6, the place isn't far, so dinner is at 7 and the music and dancing is at 9."

Loren was glad he wasn't there to see her face. "Dancing?"

"Yes Loren, dancing too."

"Ok I'm not very good Eddie."

"Neither am I, so we can learn together?"

"Ok I guess we could."

"Ok Loren see you in a few days then, good night Loren."

Loren smiled and closed her eyes again. "Good night Eddie."

She hit the end button, the thought of her in Eddie's arms dancing were not helping her feel very good, being so close to Eddie was not getting her any sleepier.

Loren was numb for the following days, she did her job at the hospital and went to help Katy who was feeling so much better, but Katy kept telling the Dr.'s she still needed more just to keep Loren around longer.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, are you excited?"

Loren sat next to Katy. "Maybe I should cancel?"

"You wouldn't dare Loren."

"Katy, Eddie said there would be dancing."

"Uhlala, he's going to hold you very close." Katy said teasing Loren.

"Katy! I'm not a very good dancer."

"Eddie had dance classes when he was a young teen, he'll teach you."

Loren looked at Katy surprised. "He told me he couldn't dance."

Katy laughed out loud. "He lied, my boy can move his feet, you're in good hands Loren, now go and relax, you have an amazing day tomorrow."

Loren got her things together and hugged Katy and left, she would try and rest, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Finally Saturday, Loren and Mel arrived at Katy's home by 9 a.m, the makeup artist was already there and started working on Loren's makeup and within 40 minutes, Loren was ready and Mel sat down, the stylist started to fix Loren's hair and by noon both girls were ready, Katy was the perfect hostess and had lunch ready for both girls.

The manicures and pedicures started after lunch.

Mel was so excited. "Lo imagine when you and Eddie get married, Katy is going to throw the house out the window getting you all dolled up."

"Mel would you keep in down, this is a charity dinner, no one is getting married."

Mel rolled her eyes. "Are you sure, because after all this pampering, the wedding is next."

"Mel shut up!"

"Ok ok, you're such a party pooper Lo."

"Mel what if Max heard you or even worst, what if Eddie walked in?"

Mel laughed. "Now you know Eddie will be nowhere near this house right now, he's coming later to get you."

"Stop making me so nervous Mel."

"Relax Lo, deep down you know you're going to love this."

Loren rolled her eyes and turned away, she was smiling, the butterflies she felt in her tummy were just beginning to wake up.

"Loren and Mel time for the dresses, the guys will be here shortly."

Loren and Mel went into the big guest room Katy was letting them use to get ready, the moment Loren slipped on the dress and looked in the mirror, she didn't recognize herself. She turned around several times, the dress was perfect, she could pretend to be a celebrity that evening. Mel came in with the beautiful orange dress she had chosen, it was a bright color, and Loren smiled, she couldn't expect any less from Mel.

"Omg Lo, you look amazing, I can't wait for Eddie to see you."

"Thank you Mel, you look very beautiful too."

Both girls were admiring each other's dresses when Katy stepped in. "Eddie and Ian are here."

Loren turned and gave Katy a weak smile, she looked at Mel who had a huge smile on her face.

"Lo let me walk in first, I have to see the face Eddie gives you when you walk in."

"Mel you're not helping."

Katy stopped Loren. "I want you to enjoy yourself, ignore anything around you and have fun, you deserve this sweetie."

Loren smiled and hugged Katy. "Thank you Katy, now I know how Cinderella felt."

Katy reassured her with a smile. "Don't forget the glass slippers."

Mel walked out first saying hello to Eddie and smiling as she walked towards Ian. "Hi there, I'm Mel, you must be Ian."

" Nice to meet you Mel." Ian smiled as he kissed Mel's hand.

"A charming man, I like you already." Mel said.

Loren stepped into the room, she tried to avoid eye contact with Eddie but it was inevitable, he looked gorgeous, Eddie couldn't say a word, his eyes went up and down as Loren's beauty captivated him.

From afar, Katy stood with Max at her side. "Look at him Max, he doesn't know what hit him, he's hypnotized with Loren's beauty."

"I know, I can see it, Loren looks gorgeous, great job honey."

"And the funny part is our son doesn't realize that his true love is standing in from of him." Katy said as she leaned against Max.

Ok guys, I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am! R&R please.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Eddie's POV

I stood there, it felt like I was in my own world, nothing there, just Loren and I, I was smitten by her beauty, look at her, I couldn't begin to describe what I felt, I knew she was beautiful, but at this moment, she was the most precious thing I ever laid eyes on, her hair, carefully picked up, each piece of hair put perfectly into place, her eyes, those eyes that want to tell me so much when she looks at me, those lips, such perfection, maybe because of the beautiful red color that had brushed over them, and her dress, I've seen many beautiful women, but Loren had just taken my breathe away, I felt my heart race, my hands were actually sweating, I felt nervous, who is this beautiful woman who suddenly came into my life the moment I needed it? Why is she here? Why do I feel the urge to hold her and kiss her? I felt a push and suddenly brought back to reality.

"Ahh mate, the limo is waiting."

Mel rolled her eyes. "Let's go you two!"

Loren smiled as she approached Eddie. "I'm ready."

Eddie smiled, he was finding it very hard to say anything, he held out his arm and Loren willingly accepted.

They walked towards the limo and the chauffer opened the door, all four climbed in and he drove off.

Inside the Limo

"Loren you look beautiful."

"Thank you Eddie, I owe all of this to your mom, she was amazing."

"You had a lot to do with it, you're the one making that dress look amazing."

Loren blushed. "I'm going to start believing it."

His hand moved towards Loren's hand, gently he placed his hand over hers. "You should."

Loren couldn't help but smile, between the chills and the butterflies, she was sure she was going to burst, it was the start to an amazing evening.

Mel turned towards Ian. "So you're Eddie's best friend huh?"

"Yes, disappointed?"

"Oh no, I'm looking forward to this amazing evening."

Ian had the sneaky look on his face as he wrapped his arms around Mel, who happily leaned on his shoulder. Loren's eyes widened, Mel and Ian had just met and look at them, so comfortable with each other already!

They arrived to this huge amazing building that resembled a palace. The Limo stopped and their door was opened, all four exited the limo and Eddie never let go of Loren's hand, as camera flashes went off, they walked on to a long red carpet, Loren smiled, feeling very special to be by Eddie's side.

Celebrity reporters aimed for Eddie as he walked by, all wanting to know who the beautiful girl holding his hand was.

" Eddie can we talk to you? "

"Is this your new girlfriend?"

"This has to be the mystery brunette you've been seen with?"

Loren looked at Eddie. "Are you going to talk to them?"

"No that's exactly what they want, let's keep walking, when I'm ready, I'll stop and make a statement." He held her hand tightly as they entered the huge building, as Loren and Mel walked in, their eyes widened as they saw the amazing lights and décor of the place.

Little by little they noticed the many faces they had both seen on Magazines, Movies and TV shows along with many Musicians.

Ryan Madison (played by Chris Pine..OH yeah) approached Eddie giving him the side hug, his look went directly to Loren. "Who's your date, you must be the latest model?"

Eddie wasn't too pleased. "Ryan this is Loren Tate she's not a model."

Ryan held Loren's hand kissing it. "Nice to meet you Loren, you only date Models Eddie, what changed now?"

"Nice meeting you." replied a nervous Loren.

Loren was sure she was blushing, Ryan would not take his eyes off of her. Eddie held Loren's hand tighter ignoring Ryan's question. "See you around Ryan."

"You will, bye Loren, it's been a pleasure."

Eddie turned towards Loren. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok, I can't believe I just met Ryan Madison, I love his movies."

"Yeah he's alright." Retorted Eddie.

Alan Leary (Played by Chad M. Murray, got to have gorgeous guys!) stopped when he saw Eddie, again his eyes went towards Loren. "Hey Eddie my man, who is this doll you're with?"

Eddie tried to hide it, this was beginning to bother him. "Hey Alan, this is Loren Tate."

Alan turned to Loren kissing her hand. "Tell me she's the newest Star, you my lady are gorgeous."

Loren smiled. " Thank you, nice meeting you."

"Alan we'll catch you later, dinner will be served soon.

Ian and Mel trailed behind them, Mel was too excited watching the whole thing.

They arrived at their tables and both Eddie and Ian opened the seats for Loren and Mel and they sat down.

Ian trying to annoy Eddie asked. "So Eddie, looks like Loren is a hit tonight."

Eddie turned to give him a sharp quiet look. "Yes she is, I'm the envy of every guy here."

Loren looked at Mel who sat next to her. "Lo you had two of Hollywood hottest guys looking and asking about you."

Loren tried very hard to whisper to Mel. "Mel please keep it down."

Dinner was served and everyone ate, a huge orchestra played in the background for everyone to listen too, Loren and Mel excused themselves as they both went to freshen up after dinner.

Ian quickly sat next to Eddie. "Mate you better hang on to Loren, too many guys here tonight."

"I noticed Ian, I don't need you reminding me, she's with me tonight."

"Yeah I know that, but I don't think Ryan or Alan care, they're big time players in Hollywood, so they're going to come around, there's nothing on the internet to say you're dating her so she's game."

"Ian I don't need to hear that right now, I'm trying to have a good time and you're annoying me with your comments!"

Ian laughed. "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous, why would I be jealous?"

"Look at your face Eddie, your red and upset at the thought of those two coming on to Loren tonight, you better claim your girl mate."

"We're on a date Ian!"

"Ok then, she's not your girl, so get ready, as soon as the music starts I know they're going to be here asking her to dance."

"If she's dancing, she's dancing with me!"

Ian couldn't help but laugh. "You better dance every song with her then, those guys will be watching to see when she's alone, better go bathroom mate, you won't be allowed as soon as that music starts."

"What the heck is your problem Ian, why are you bothering me with this?"

"Mate, look at yourself, you're jealous, that only means one thing!"

"Oh so now you're a psychologist?"

"Maybe, but admit it, you're falling for Loren, you're fighting so hard not to admit it, listen to yourself, you're upset right now mate, you're not happy she got attention the moment you arrived, what are you afraid off?"

Eddie sat quietly.

"Is Chloe still on your mind mate?"

"Are you serious? of course not!"

"Then listen to your heart, stop wishing it will go away, everything you're fearing, those walls you've been holding up since Chloe broke your heart have to come down, you need to take a chance and stop thinking you'll get hurt again."

Eddie sat there taking every word Ian was telling him, and he knew he was right, Loren had been on his mind lately, day and night she was all he thought about.

At the ladies room

Loren made sure to freshen her lipstick and took a mint out of her purse.

"Lo I need one too."

Loren handed her one. "No give me more!"

" Why so many Mel? "

"Loren there's going to be kissing tonight."

"Mel! you just met Ian!"

"So, he won't resist me, I can see it already."

Loren shook her head. "I wish I had your confidence."

"Girl, just relax, Eddie will kiss you again tonight, you'll see."

"Mel don't make me nervous, the music for dancing starts soon, I have two left feet."

"Come on Lo, you're in good hands, relax and let Eddie lead the way."

Loren took a deep breathe, they were going back to their seats.

Many eyes followed Loren and Mel as they made their way back to Eddie and Ian. Loren sat and she saw no sight of Eddie.

Mel sat next to Ian and he turned towards Loren. "He's at the gentleman's room, he'll be back Loren."

Loren smiled. "Thank you Ian."

Loren looked around, to be honest she felt out of place, so many celebrities everywhere and before she knew it, Ryan Madison was sitting next to her. "So Loren, can I have the first dance?"

Ok guys! What will Loren say? R & R. Thanks for reading! Love you all!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Eddie was walking back to his table, watching Ryan sit next to Loren upset him so much! Ian was right, he had to accept the fact that he was indeed falling for Loren, he was upset, no he was mad!

"Ryan you're in my seat!"

Ryan looked up at him. "Asking Loren here for the first dance."

Loren could feel the tension building up, there was no way she was going to let this intensify, not today, not at this place. "Ryan I'm sorry, but I promised Eddie the first dance."

Ryan got up. "Sure, but I will ask again." He winked at her as he walked away.

Mel laughed. "Lo he's flirting with you."

Loren turned to give her a not so friendly look. Ian noticed and smiled. "Mel I'd shut up if I were you."

"She should be flattered, Ryan Madison, he's hot!"

The Orchestra started to play exactly at 9 p.m.

Eddie smiled and held his hand out to Loren, she got up holding his hand as they walked to the main floor. Many couples followed suit.

Eddie held Loren close enough and they danced. Loren was surprised to see how well he was dancing. "I thought you didn't know how to dance?"

"Well I don't like to brag."

He held her closely as he turned her and they swayed on the dance floor like two professional dancers, Loren remembered Katy's words, she was in good hands, she felt some eyes on them as Eddie made her look amazing in his arms as they danced. Eddie felt confident, he spotted Ryan and Alan looking his way, he won, she was dancing with him first.

Mel leaned on her hands. "Look at those two, how cute are they?"

"They look great, Eddie is an amazing dancer."

Mel turned to Ian. "And when are you asking me?"

Ian smiled and got up, there was no way he was going to tell Mel no. Off to dance they went.

Several songs later Eddie finally came back to their table, he was still holding Loren's hand. But before he even reached the table Ryan came from behind scooping Loren's other free hand. "My turn gorgeous, don't worry Eddie, she'll be back."

Loren looked at Eddie, she didn't have the nerve to stop Ryan, Eddie was furious! But this wasn't the moment to say or do anything, not at this charity dinner where things could escalate and ruin a night meant to help children in need.

Ian walked back. "I told ya mate."

"Ian shut up! I don't need you saying a single word right now."

Ian took a drink of his water. "Ok suit yourself."

Eddie sat and watched as the next music set started and now Alan had taken Loren from Ryan, you could tell Loren was mortified, she felt flattered, but right now, all she wanted to do was hide.

Eddie got tired of watching this scenario unfold before his eyes, he got up walking towards the dance floor, he smiled as he approached Loren and Alan. "Alan I think Loren had enough, she's with me tonight, so if you don't mind, step aside."

Alan smiled. "Sure Eddie, Loren I hope to see you again, it's been a pleasure meeting you."

He kissed her hand as he walked away. Loren was sure she was blushing and with the touch of Eddie's hands on her waist she felt swirls of butterflies all over her body as Eddie held her close enough and they started to dance, the orchestra started to play soft music, Eddie held Loren closer, it was the perfect music for slow dancing!

"I see you're a hit tonight." Eddie retorted.

Loren felt cornered by his comment. "Eddie I tried to avoid the situation."

"Loren I'm not blaming you, I really can't blame them, you look gorgeous tonight, I guess I should blame my mom."

Loren giggled. "Katy, why her?"

"She got involved in this whole make over, it's her fault they're hitting on you."

Loren was now blushing. "I'm flattered, I've seen those two in movies, never in my whole life time could I even imagine dancing with them."

Eddie pulled away to look at her. "I hope that you enjoyed it?"

Loren looked straight into his eyes. "Why, I know I'll never see them again, if that's what you mean?"

"No not what I mean, I know those two, they set their eyes on a beautiful woman and they will not give up, you're not leaving my side tonight anymore."

"So you'll be guarding me Eddie?"

"Loren those guys just see a beautiful woman and come after her like a hungry lion who's ready to attack! "

"Thank you Eddie, I appreciate that you're looking out for me."

The music stopped and Eddie held her hand walking to the outside terrace. Loren turned to see Mel waving at her, a new song was being played and Mel and Ian were headed to the dance floor again.

As they stepped outside, the huge moon light was the perfect setting.

"So is this where we're going to stay?"

Eddie sighed as he got close enough to Loren who was already leaning on the ledge of the terrace looking out into the fields surrounding the building. Loren felt his presence and she slightly turned to see him. "You didn't answer my question, is this where we're going to stay to avoid Ryan and Alan?"

"No we're here to get some fresh air and avoid those two."

"I wouldn't worry Eddie, the moment they know who I am and what I do, I know that they will leave me alone, they saw me with you , they know you and wanted to flirt with Eddie Duran's date."

"No they were flirting with a beautiful woman."

Loren smiled and looked away.

"The Dr.'s just told me a few days ago that your mom won't need therapy anymore, so I won't see Katy as often as I do now, I have to say it broke my heart, I love coming to see her several times a week, I'm going to miss our conversations and eating lunch together, I don't know how to break it to her."

"Is she the only one you're going to miss?"

He caught Loren off guard because she turned to see him with a questionable look. "I just said I was going to miss her Eddie."

"Anyone else?"

Loren furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't know what you mean?"

He got close enough to her, cupping her chin with his hand. "What about me?"

He leaned in to kiss her, the kiss was long and passionate, Loren pulled away trying to catch her breathe. "Eddie, you're doing this again, you kissed me once and you left and never mentioned it again."

Eddie sighed.

"I've been confused Loren, everyone tells me I've had my walls up, I went through hell after I found out Chloe had been cheating on me, I never thought I could trust again, then you came into my life, this whole thing caught me by surprise, but the more I saw you the more I wanted to run into you and now after this whole incident, I'm upset Loren."

Loren touched his face with her hand, trying to look into his eyes and understand what he was ranting about, trying to understand what he was trying to tell her, was there a possibility that he liked her? Was he trying to tell her he wanted more than just a friendship? Her eyes went searching for answers. "What are you saying Eddie?"

"I'm upset those two idiots flirted with you right in front of my eyes, I'm upset that they danced with you when it was only I that was supposed to hold you, I'm upset that they actually thought they had a chance with you Loren."

"But I never even thought of anything with them Eddie, because for the last few weeks all I could think of is you."

She couldn't believe she had just admitted that to him, just held her hand to her mouth, she could feel herself blushing.

But Eddie didn't care, he carefully cupped her face making Loren face him. "All I want you to know is that I want to pursue this with all my heart, I'm tearing the walls down that everyone keeps telling me I've built around me, I don't want to regret this if I stay quiet and say nothing and lose you Loren."

Loren smiled and initiated the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, Eddie pulled away holding her very close. "So let's step out there and dance, it's our night Loren."

"Fair enough Eddie."

They held hands as they stepped back into the building where more soft music was playing, Eddie held Loren by the waist and she wrapped her hands around his neck. They were facing each other as they swayed to the music in the background.

Mel saw them dancing from their seats. "They're back Ian and they're very chummy, look how they're dancing now."

Ian smiled. "Looks serious."

Mel looked at him. "What! He likes Loren, are you serious Ian?"

Ian shrugged his shoulders. "No comment from me."

It was midnight when they were leaving, paparazzi and cameras were outside the building as the majority of Celebrities were leaving the event.

Some of the Gossip entertainment reporters were still hanging around, some stood up as they saw Eddie holding Loren's hand coming their way.

"Eddie just one comment! Who's the beautiful brunette with you this evening."

Eddie turned towards Loren and smiled. "Ready?"

"Ready for what Eddie?" She turned to look at Mel and Ian.

Still holding Loren's hand he walked a bit closer to them. "It's really late, but you've been wondering and asking, so guys, meet Loren Tate, my girlfriend."

Awwww finally he comes around! R & R guys! Thank you all!


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for the amazing reviews! Enjoy!

Chapter 15

Loren POV.

"Am I dreaming? Did he just say his girlfriend? Does this mean we're dating? Me Loren Tate, dating Eddie Duran, I have to pinch myself, I must be dreaming, no I know what I heard, he said his girlfriend.

The flashes of the cameras and the questions coming from everywhere made Loren realize she wasn't dreaming, this whole thing was real.

"That's all I'll say right now, no further comments." Eddie signaled for the limo that pulled up and all four got in after the reporters were still asking more questions regarding Loren.

Eddie dropped Ian off at his car and asked him to drive Mel home, he had the limo driver stop at Loren's place where he walked her to the door. She smiled as she looked up at him "Not laughing this time?"

Eddie kissed her hand "Goodnight Loren, I'll call you tomorrow." He leaned in to kiss her goodnight. Loren smiled and blushed and went inside, this was an amazing night!

A month had gone by, Katy was discharged from therapy and she really didn't mind, after all Loren was dating Eddie and that alone made her very happy, the night of the charity dance Loren called her after Eddie dropped her off. The best news Katy could had ever gotten was to hear that her son was dating Loren.

Loren loved the text messages she got every day from Eddie, he was after all the perfect boyfriend, surprising her with Flowers and having lunch delivered to her at the hospital when she least expected it, and sitting with her while she prepared for a test.

It was Friday and Loren was leaving work a little late, a last minute patient had shown up, as she reached her car Eddie was already there waiting for her.

" I thought you were recording today?" Loren asked.

"I got up early to finish it, it's Friday and I want to be with my girl."

Loren smiled and kissed him. "So what are we doing today?"

"I thought a nice movie at your place would be good."

They arrived at Loren's place to find Mel making Pizza. "Hey you two how about sausage and cheese pizza for dinner?"

"Mel you're making pizza? Eddie you're going to love her pizza."

Ian arrived a bit later and all four of them enjoyed Mel's pizza and watched a movie. Loren loved cuddling next to Eddie, you could tell Eddie enjoyed these moments, things were different with Loren, she loved staying in.

A week later, Loren was with a patient when one of the nurses called her into one of the other rooms.

"Loren there's a call from Germany for you."

Loren suddenly had this weird feeling as she reached the phone in the nurse's lounge. She picked up the phone to hear her step father's voice on the other end.

"Hi Steve, what's wrong?"

"Loren your mom was in an accident, she was in a taxi that hit a truck head on, she's in critical condition."

Loren started to cry. "Ok Steve I'm on the next plane to Germany."

She remembered Eddie was recording so she called Katy to tell her she would be on the next flight to Germany to see her mom. Katy arranged to have a car take her home to pack and drive her to the airport, Steve had a ticket waiting for her, she was on the next flight to Germany.

By the time Eddie left the recording studio he called Loren and her phone went directly to voicemail, he noticed he had a call from Loren, he called her but she was already on the plane. He called his mom who filled him in on the accident Loren's mom had, he was recording and would be very busy, so he couldn't even fly to be with Loren.

Eddie went directly to his mom's home.

"Are you sure she had everything she needed?"

"Yes Eddie, she was very distraught, she had not seen her mom in months and now she didn't know if she would find her alive."

After several hours on the plane, she landed in Germany where a friend of Steve and Nora waited for Loren.

They drove to the hospital where Loren found her mom in the ICU, watching her connected to all the tubes and machines broke her heart, she sat by her mom's side and cried. Nora was in an induced coma to allow the swelling of the brain to heal.

"Mom I'm here, it's Loren, please be ok, I need you."

Steve walked in. "Loren talk to her she can hear you."

"Steve you're a Dr. what can you do?"

"Sweetie I'm a cardiologist, I can't help her with her injuries."

Loren ran to hug Steve, she was very afraid of losing her mom.

Back at LA

Eddie was having a hard time reaching Loren on the phone.

"Mom didn't you get the name of the hospital where her mom was at?"

"No Eddie, everything happened so fast, she called from work to tell me she had to take the next flight to Germany, it happened so fast, I didn't think of it."

"If she calls, let me know, and I can't even go to be with her, I'm tied down with the label, I have to finish the whole album."

"I will honey, if she calls you, please let us know."

Eddie was at his penthouse trying to sleep, but he couldn't even do that, thinking of Loren and how much he missed her.

His phone finally rang. "Hello."

"Eddie, I'm sorry I couldn't get a line to call you."

"How is Nora?"

"She's critical Eddie, the doctors are doing their best, I'll call you tomorrow, please let Katy know."

"I'm sorry I can't be with you, I'm stuck here right now recording to finish my album for the label."

"I know, I'll try and call tomorrow again." The line went death. "Loren, are you there?"

Eddie felt frustrated, he knew Loren needed him and he couldn't be with her right now.

Katy called Mel, she was buying her a ticket to Germany, she didn't want Loren by herself . Within a few hours, Mel was on her way to Germany. Loren needed Eddie and she knew he couldn't be there, so at the sight of Mel arriving at the hospital gave her peace of mind, she didn't feel too alone anymore.

"Mel thank you for coming?"

"It was Katy's idea Lo, that woman loves you, she is so worried about you."

"How's Eddie, I miss him so much."

"He's miserable Lo, but he's recording."

Loren walked Mel to Nora's room. "What are the Dr.'s saying?"

"Steve has a neurologist coming in to see mom, she sustained a lot of Injury to her brain, sort of what happened to Katy."

Mel leaned down to see Nora. "Hi Nora, it's Mel, you have to get better, a lot of us need you."

Steve walked in. "Hey Mel, that's great that you're here with Loren, oh Loren Dr. Keith Rivas has arrived from Spain, he will be taking care of Nora, he's the best I could find."

Dr. Keith Rivas walked into the room, ( ladies Ryan Guzman will be playing Keith, another hunk.)

Mel's reaction to Dr. Rivas was priceless.

"Hi Loren, I'm Dr. Rivas, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Dr. and thank you for coming."

Steve walked out with the girls as Dr. Rivas reviewed Nora's Medical chart.

"I'll go get us something to drink."

"Thank you Steve."

Mel hugged her friend, she knew all Loren needed right now was to be there for her. She tried cheering her up.

"Lo did you notice how hot Dr. Rivas is?"

Loren rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Lo you've got to be blind not to notice it, oh yeah you're only dating the hottest Rockstar out there."

"Speaking of Eddie, I need him Mel."

"He's miserable too, he's driving Katy crazy."

Steve arrived with some teas and coffee. Dr. Rivas stepped out to explain the tests he would be doing on Nora.

A week later Nora was still in a coma, Loren was asleep when Dr. Rivas waked in.

"Loren."

"I must have fallen asleep."

Keith smiled. "You and your friend should go and rest, we're taking very good care of your mom Loren.

"I know, but I feel I need to be here Dr."

"Loren call me Keith, I hear you're in the medical field too?"

Loren walked to the counter to serve herself some coffee. "I'm half way to being a physical therapist, a few more years and I'll be done, but I'm able to help patients."

"That's amazing, I love it when people show interest in helping others."

"I love helping people, especially when they get better, I feel I've accomplished something when you're able to get people to move again."

Keith smiled. "Loren we have so much in common."

Eddie was busy with his album, every time he tried calling Loren she must have been busy because he would get her voicemail and she seemed to miss his calls too, just getting his voicemails messages.

A few days later Loren was reading to her mom, Mel had gone to get some lunch, when Keith came in to check Nora's charts, he smiled as he saw Loren sitting there.

"Loren, I'm all alone here in Germany, would you like to have dinner with me later, we don't have to go out, the cafeteria would be just fine?"

Loren was caught off guard by his request, Mel walked in just in the right moment, she almost dropped the bag in her hand, her eyes went from Keith to Loren.

Oh oh! Looks like Eddie has competition? Read N Review guys! Thank you again for reading my story!


	16. Chapter 16

A huge thank you to all you amazing people for your reviews! So many of you to name but a huge shout out to all of you! Luv ya! Happy friendship day!

Chapter 16

Loren felt uncomfortable, so far their conversations had not allowed them to talk about her private life, which meant telling him she was dating someone.

"Keith I really appreciate it but I don't want to leave my mom alone."

"That's fine Loren, I'll bring it here, I just need company, so 6 ok with you?"

Loren looked at Mel who was still standing there. "Sure Keith, that will be great!"

"See you then."

Mel walked in with the lunch. "Lo what's going on?"

"Nothing Mel, he's my mom's doctor, it's a friendly dinner."

"Lo he's not just looking at you as his patients daughter, he likes what he sees, what would Eddie say?"

"He would say nothing, we're eating in this room together, that's it."

Mel sat down and they had their lunch, after lunch Mel went looking for a computer or phone, it was so hard making calls to LA from this hospital, she had to let Katy know what was going on.

Back in LA

Eddie stopped by his parent's home, with Loren gone, he felt lonely, he saw Katy on the phone in the other room and Max was walking in with some bags.

"Hey, glad you're here, help me bring those bags in here."

"Sure pops!"

They went back out when Katy came back into the kitchen area. "Yes Mel, thank you and don't worry, I'll see what I can do around here, ok sweetie, keep me posted and give Loren my love."

Katy hit the end button and turned as Eddie and Max were walking back in with bags of groceries.

"So Eddie sweetie, have you talked to Loren?"

"We try, the phone lines suck, I can't wait for her to get back, I have at least another week here before I can go anywhere out of this country."

"What if she has to stay longer, what are you going to do?"

"I hope it doesn't get to that, why? Is something wrong?"

"No just wondering, you two just started dating and she had to go to her mom, does she know how you feel?"

"How do I feel, what do you mean? We're dating."

"Eddie have you told her you love her?"

"No, I like her mom, a lot, I'm not jumping into the I love you until I'm sure this relationship is going to work."

Katy shook her head. "Sweetie stop thinking that what happened with Chloe will happen to you again, Chloe was never real, you thought you loved her, yes it hurt what she did, but she never loved you, true love doesn't treat you the way she did, open your eyes honey, allow your heart to tell you, allow it to show you that Loren who's been standing in front of you all along is in love with you, and you're in love with her too, why can't you admit that?"

Eddie turned around and sighed. "Mom I'm crazy about Loren, I knew it the night of the charity dinner when those two idiots were hitting on her, she's all I want, it took me a while but I know that now, why what's going on?"

Katy looked at Max who was quietly listening as he put the groceries away. "The Dr. caring for Loren's mom is showing interest in Loren."

Eddie furrowed his eyebrows. "What! How do you know?"

"Mel just called, since he's the specialist in charge of Nora, he's spending most of his days with Loren, you don't need much time to realize how special she is, aside from her beauty, Loren has inner beauty that attracts anyone, you saw it with Ryan and Alan."

"So what does Mel say?"

"Nothing, Loren sits with her mom all day, so of course she talking to this Dr. a lot, and I'm sure he's smart enough to see how special she is, I saw it right away Eddie, you're either blind or afraid that you can't see that yet."

"Why do I feel like I want to punch something right now?"

Max laughed. "You told me the night of the charity dinner you were ready to punch both Ryan and Alan for hitting on Loren."

"Why are you laughing pops?"

"Because you're too blind to see you're in love with this girl, why you don't say it is beyond me Eddie, don't take too long, or you're going to lose the best thing to ever came into your life."

"You know what? I'm talking to Jake, this recording is going to have to wait, I'll let you know when I leave for Germany."

Eddie grabbed his keys and left, Max and Katy smiled and high fived each other!

It was dinner time when Keith came in with a tray of food.

"Loren I didn't know what to choose so I picked a little of everything, hospital food isn't the best thing for dinner."

"Aww thank you Keith, you're very sweet."

He put the trays down and got a seat to sit next to Loren.

"Ok I'm not this cheap you know."

Loren giggled. "I'm sure you're not, thank you again for sharing your dinner."

Keith smiled. "Next time it's got to be at a better place."

At Jake's office

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

"Jake it's just for a week or two, I need to go out of town, can't you make something up to the label?"

"Eduardo it's not that easy man."

"Well make it easy Jake, I'm going home to pack, I just called the pilot, I leave this evening to Germany."

He walked out leaving Jake standing there, he shook his head and grabbed his phone to make some calls.

Hours later Eddie was on the plane on his way to Germany.

He sat thinking of Loren, thinking of the words his mom and dad had talked to him about. Yes he was hurt before, maybe his fault, he was too naïve to see through the real Chloe, he was so hurt, he almost killed his mom because he was so upset, why is he fighting this? Stop wishing Eddie, stop and listen to your heart, now that Loren's been gone over a week, he realizes he loves her, it's confusing because he thought he loved Chloe, this has to be the real thing, and he feels secure, he's not worried, the one that has been standing in front of him since this whole mess started that night of his concert, the one who walked into his life was Loren, now he's anxious, he has to see her, tell her how he feels, all he wants is for Loren to feel the same way he does, she has too, he needs her, Loren is his life.

Nora started to move, Loren stood up and leaned towards her mom. "Mom it's me Loren, Mel go get the Dr.'s, she's moving."

Steve ran in. "Nora sweetie, we're here."

Within the hour after the Dr.'s came in, Nora was waking up, Keith came down after being paged.

By morning Nora was awake and responding to the doctor's very well.

"I'm sorry I scared you sweetie."

Loren leaned in closer to her mom. "It's ok mom, I knew you would wake up!"

"Nora you had us scared, I knew you were tough."

Nora smiled at Mel. "Thank you Mel, you're such a positive influence."

The nurse came in. "We have more tests to do, we'll be taking you up for more MRI's."

"I'll be here mom."

Mel looked at her watch, Lo it's breakfast time, let me go find something for us, you're going to wait here?"

"Yes, as soon as they bring mom back I want to be here."

"Be back soon Lo."

Mel walked towards the elevator to go down to the first floor where the cafeteria was at. When the elevator doors open, she was shocked to see Eddie standing there.

"Omg Eddie, you're here!"

She ran to hug him. "I thought you couldn't leave L.A right now."

Eddie smiled. "I couldn't, I told Jake to think of something to tell the label, I couldn't be away from Loren a second longer, she needs me here."

"You'll be happy to know that Nora woke up last night, they're running some more tests right now."

"So where's Loren?"

"She's waiting in Nora's room, I came down to get us some breakfast, come with me and I'll take you up myself."

"Sounds good, I'm starving."

Loren sat waiting in her mom's room when Keith walked in.

"Good morning Loren, your mom should be back soon, we're running more tests to make sure that everything is ok."

"I know, the nurse said something about an MRI, thank you for everything Keith, I think whatever treatment you did helped her."

"Thank your stepdad too, he had me come down to help her, so will you be going back to L.A soon?"

Loren smiled. "Yes I can't wait, I just want to make sure my mom will be ok, I know she's in good hands with Steve and with you too."

"Loren I wanted to ask you something."

Mel and Eddie were returning, the door was slightly opened and Eddie stopped when he heard whoever it was talking to Loren, Mel stopped too, suddenly she felt nervous, it was Keith talking to Loren.

"Sure Keith, what's up?"

"I know we just met, but I can't stop thinking about you, and I was wondering if you would go out with me, your mom is feeling better, and honestly, I'd love to get to know you better, we have so much in common."

Loren pulled her hair to the side, she took a deep breathe and turned towards Keith.

What will Loren say? Will Eddie be hurt once again? Has he lost Loren? What do you guys think? R & R please.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi Everyone, thank you for your reviews, I love reading them, you all make my day! Enjoy and luv you guys!

Chapter 17

Loren smiled. "Keith I'm flattered, but I can't go out with you, back in L.A, I'm dating the most amazing guy, and to be honest with you, I'm so in love with him that I couldn't possibly even think of doing anything to hurt what we have, I don't know if he feels the way I do, but I know how I feel and that's all that matters right now, I hope you find the right girl, I hope you do because if you're really sweet and you deserve that much."

" Loren, I can't believe that the most amazing girl I've met has given her heart to another lucky guy, I wish you the best Loren, but he if doesn't feel like you do, I'll be waiting, Steve knows how to find me."

Loren walked up to hug Keith. "Thank you but I don't think it will be necessary Keith, I'm sure that what I have waiting for me at home is the real thing."

Mel was smiling from ear to ear, Eddie stood there feeling proud to hear Loren talk about him the way she did. Mel coughed as she opened the door, Loren turned and her eyes widened at the sight of Eddie standing there. "Eddie you're here!"

She ran up to him and he picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her close enough to him and kissed her.

"I came babe, I had to be here for you."

"I'm so happy to see you, I've missed you so much."

Mel coughed one more. Loren turned forgetting that Keith was still standing there. "Keith this is my boyfriend Eddie Duran."

Keith extended his hand. "The Eddie Duran? Nice to meet you."

"Eddie shook his hand tightly. "Yes Keith the one and only, nice to meet you too."

Loren was still in Eddie grip. "Eddie congratulations, it's not every day that we're fortunate enough to meet the ideal girl, wish you the best, Loren I'll talk to Steve later, have a good day."

He left and Loren turned towards Eddie. "When did you get here?"

"Just this morning, I met Mel as she was getting breakfast."

"Oh great, I'm starving, did Mel tell you that my mom is awake?"

Eddie held her face with his two hands. "Yes she did, we need to talk later."

"Yeah sure, everything ok?"

"Everything is amazing Loren."

They sat to eat as they were finishing Nora was being wheeled back in to the room, she smiled from ear to ear when she caught sight of Eddie. He walked up to Nora and shook her hand. "I'm Eddie Nora, nice to meet you."

"Oh my god, it's a pleasure Eddie, I've heard so much about you."

"I hope it's all good."

Nora looked at Loren. "It has to be, my daughter has never been this happy."

Eddie looked at Loren. "I'm very happy too Nora."

A few hours later Nora was being wheeled to another room, she would need some therapy.

"Loren sweetie, I'll be ok, I have Steve here and the Doctor's will take care of me, I think you and Mel and Eddie should head back home, you've been here for over a week."

"Mom are you sure? I don't want to leave you like this."

Steve walked towards Loren and sat next to her. "Loren I'll be here, she's going to need some therapy and Keith will be here until he's sure she's ok to go home, I should be done soon and we'll head back to LA."

Loren smiled hugging Steve. "Thank you Steve, if anything happens you guys call me."

"We promise sweetie."

Loren turned towards Eddie. I guess we can leave tomorrow."

"My plane is here, we can fly back tomorrow."

Mel was excited. "I'm dying for American food."

Nora and Loren smiled and shook their heads, Mel was a handful!

Later that evening Eddie asked Loren if they could walk to the outside patio of the hospital, he took her hand and they sat near the area for visitors.

"So are you happy to come home?"

Loren leaned on his shoulder. "Of course, we will be together, I missed you Eddie."

Eddie sat down and brought Loren close enough to face him. "I heard what you told Keith this morning."

'What, you mean you heard him ask me out?"

Eddie pulled her closer to him. "Yes every word, I came out here to tell you I love you Loren, I can't believe it took this long to see how special you are, and everyone seemed to notice, from Ryan to Alan and now even Keith."

"I know Eddie, but you're the one I always loved, the moment I started to see the real Eddie I knew you were the one, I knew it would eventually happen."

"It has, I love you so much Loren, my eyes see only you Loren, I just want to kiss you and, hold you."

Loren smiled leaning in and they kissed, finally it felt so right to Eddie.

By morning they were ready to fly back home, Loren spend the remaining part of the morning with Nora, within a few weeks Nora and Steve would be back in L.A. They said their goodbyes and Eddie, Loren and Mel flew back home.

By the next day they were back home, Katy had a whole dinner waiting for them at her home.

"So Nora will be ok Loren?"

"Yes, she's going to need therapy like you Katy, and within a few weeks she will be back home with us, I can't wait, I don't like her traveling so much."

"I'm sure she's anxious to be closer to you, when you go through terrible accidents that bring you real close to death, you set priorities and family is in first place."

Loren sighed. "Yes I'm sure of that!"

Max peeked in. "Dinner is served, let's eat guys."

Eddie came from behind and held Loren from the waist kissing her neck. "You hungry?"

"You know me Eddie, I have a good appetite."

Mel looked her way. "It's so not fair, she eats more than I do and look at her, and I try to be careful and I somehow gain what Loren eats."

They all laughed and enjoyed their dinner.

By Monday Eddie went back to finish his recordings and Loren was back at the hospital. A call came in to Loren from the ER, there was a patient she needed to evaluate.

She grabbed her Ipad and bag and headed down to the ER, she walked in to find Dr. Gleason talking to a female patient.

She was putting info in her Ipad .

"Loren this is Chloe Carter, she was in the runway and had a fall, she might need some sort of therapy, would you check and evaluate her please."

Loren froze, out of all people to find in that ER it had to be her, the Dr. stepped out.

"Well well, look who we have here, Eddie's latest conquest."

"I'm not here to talk about my personal life, I'm here to see what we can do to get you walking again."

Chloe looked at the mirror next to her bed fixing her long blond hair. "Yes I need to know, my job requires I walk down runways, so I need to get back there."

"Can you stand?"

"No you idiot I can't, that's why I'm here."

Loren gave her a mean look. "Listen Chloe, my name is Loren, you call me an idiot or any other name and I will personally drag you out of this ER room."

"I'll sue you if you lay a hand on me."

"You know what, if you're going to need some help with your foot, I'll write down what it is that you will need and assign another therapist to help you."

"Oh are you afraid of me?"

"No I'm afraid of what I can do to you if you keep pushing my buttons."

Chloe pointed a finger at her. "Do you honestly think that Eddie cares for you?"

"I'm not about to talk to you about my personal life Chloe, it's none of your business."

Chloe smiled as she fixed her hair and Loren was checking her injuries and writing on her Ipad.

"When Eddie and I met, he was smitten by me, of course you have to see I'm the perfect girl, he knew immediately that he loved me, because 2 months later he proposed to me, I bet you haven't heard that yet have you?"

"I said I wasn't going to discuss my personal life with you."

'Ouch that hurt, you did that on purpose!"

Loren wanted to zap her right out of that room, she had to remain professional with her, how dare she talk to her that way. "I'm checking your ankle Chloe!"

"You know what Loren, I still think that deep down Eddie still loves me, you don't get over me that fast."

Loren laughed. " You don't get over nightmares either."

'What did you say?"

Loren was now getting very upset with her. "You hurt him very much, how could you talk about love when you don't even know what it means, you were cheating on him."

"Tyler confused the whole thing, I'm very special, I need someone like Eddie."

Loren smirked. "Eddie is very happy now."

"Is that what you think? Then you're very naïve Loren, he and I were engaged and it happened very fast, I wonder how long before he even thinks of asking you, he's a Rockstar, he needs a woman with class, someone that looks good on his arm, you darling don't even come close, look at me, I'm tall, slim, amazing boobs and a face any guy falls for, and long blonde hair to die for, touched by the best stylist in the world."

Loren stood up after typing in her Ipad and smiled as she looked at Chloe. "And your personality Chloe sucks, and your heart it's cold and lifeless, you will never know what it feels to be in love, to feel happy because you have nothing Chloe, where is Tyler? Wasn't it him you loved?"

"You Bitch." She was about to slap Loren but she stopped her by holding her hand.

"Stop it right now or you're going to need more than just therapy."

The door opened and both Loren and Chloe turned towards the door.

Ok guys! Who's at the door?Any guesses? R & R I will be ending this story soon. Starting to work on a new one for you guys!


	18. Chapter 18

Standing in front of you.

Chapter 18

Eddie walked in holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Eddie.

"Those flowers for me?" Chloe smirked wanting to laugh. " I hurt my foot, so your girlfriend was called to help me, so far she hasn't done anything for me."

She laughed as she looked at Loren who was standing near her writing in her pad.

Eddie's tone of voice wasn't to pleasant. "Loren can't somebody else help her?"

"I'm here to assess her condition, someone else will take care of her."

Eddie walked toward Loren. "I'll wait outside and whatever you do, ignore whatever she says." He kissed her.

"You are both pathetic, who are you trying to impress Eddie? You don't love her!"

Eddie didn't bother to respond. Loren looked at him, gave him a small smile. "I know, I am."

He stepped out.

Loren walked over to the table, she prepared a glass of water and turned giving Chloe some pills to drink with the water.

"What's this for?"

"For the pain, take both of them now, your foot has a sprain, no need for therapy, just keep this bandage on and you should be ok in a day or two."

"So that's it? Why can't I walk?"

Loren smirked as she left the room. "Oh you will in a few minutes."

She stepped out of the room.

Eddie smiled as he saw her and walked towards her, he leaned to give her a sweet kiss. " Are you ok? these are for you."

Loren took the bouquet and smelled them. "Thank you, you ready to go?"

"You're done with her?"

Loren smiled. "Oh yeah."

Within minutes screams were coming for the room Chloe was in. "Oh my god, I need a bathroom."

She was hopping on one leg and screaming as some of the nurses came running to her.

"You bitch, what did you give me?"

Eddie furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Loren, she held his hand and they quickly walked to the elevator.

"Loren what happened?"

Loren pushed the close button on the elevator. "She needed a good clean up, gave her some potent laxatives, she'll be here a while."

Eddie's eyes widened. "You did what?"

"She was asking for it."

"You're going to get in trouble Loren."

"No there's no proof of anything in that room."

Eddie laughed "Should I be afraid of you?"

As they exited the elevators, you could still hear screaming! "Unless you turn into Chloe then watch out!" Eddie laughed, he was never so proud of his girl.

A few days later.

Eddie tried spending as much time with Loren that he could, But the label wanted him to tour, the thought of leaving Loren behind upset him so much, he loved her and every moment they didn't spend together seemed like an eternity.

He stopped to see Katy.

"Mom I need your help."

Katy noticed Eddie was worried, and walked up close to him. "What's wrong, is Loren ok?"

Eddie smiled. "Loren is amazing, Jake just told me I leave for the islands of Hawaii in a week, the label wants me promoting the new album there, I should be there a few weeks, and Loren can't be there, she works, so I need you to fly with her a week after I arrive there, now you may need to sit down mom."

Katy looked at her son, he had a serious look, not the type of look that would concern her very much. "What is it Eddie?"

He turned and took a box of his pocket, he opened it to reveal an amazing Halo Cushion Paved Triple Diamond Band engagement ring! "Omg Eddie sweetie that is amazing, it's beautiful, you're asking Loren to marry you?"

Eddie focused on the ring, looking and wondering how amazing that would look on Loren's finger, wondering what her reaction would be when he asks her, this time it felt so real. "Yes mom, I need her in my life forever."

Katy hugged her son. "I knew it, I knew this would happen, are you doing it in Hawaii?"

"Yes I'm performing at the beach that following week, I plan to ask her in front of everyone, the media will go crazy I know, but I have to let the whole world know how much I love her mom."

"I know you do sweetie, I've seen how she looks at you, she loves you too, what do I do, get her dressed up, what do you want, I imagine you want to surprise her?"

"Yes, I want her in a Hawaiian dress, have the local ladies dress her up, she'll think she's going to a luau."

"Can we invite Mel?"

"Yes Ian is coming too."

Katy was excited.

That night Loren came to see Eddie. "So what did Jake have to say?"

Eddie sat holding Loren in his arms, she leaned on his chest. "I'm going to Hawaii for a few weeks to promote the Album I'm releasing."

She looked up at him. "How much is a few weeks?"

"Close to a month."

"I can come a week at the most, how am I going to survive without you ?"

He leaned in to kiss her. "You know you can postpone school and take a leave of absence, I want my girl with me, I can't imagine touring and you're not there."

Loren smiled and blushed, Eddie had that effect on her, no matter how or what, he would manage to make her blush.

"Are you touring after Hawaii?"

"I get a whole month, then I tour the major cities in the U.S and then head to Europe."

"That's a lot, I would miss you Eddie."

"I could send the Jet to come get you, think about a leave of absence, you won't have to worry about money with me around."

"I know that, but I love what I do, but for you Eddie, I'll talk to my supervisor."

Eddie locked eyes with Loren, she loved his big brown eyes. "Stop you're giving me butterflies."

Eddie smiled. "What! I give you butterflies, how's that?"

"Every time you look at me, I get this funny sensation in my tummy, I call them butterflies."

He leaned closer. "Really? Well would a kiss help calm those butterflies?"

Loren leaned closer to him. "We could try."

She held his face with both her hands as they kissed.

Any free time Eddie had, he made sure Loren was with him, he would be leaving soon to Hawaii and made sure Loren was by his side, he didn't care who was around, he wanted everyone to see how much he loved her.

The day arrived when Eddie was leaving to Hawaii, Loren helped him pack and Eddie called for the Escalade to be brought near the exit door of the penthouse.

On their way to the airport.

"Oh I spoke to my supervisor, I took a whole month off."

Eddie held her close to him. "So you're flying in next week with my parents?"

"Yes I can finally see you in concert."

"I did promise you would be my guest."

Loren smiled. "Now I'm your girlfriend, so I can still come right?"

"Once you there, you're not leaving my side Loren Tate."

"I like the sound of that."

They arrived at the airport and Eddie was cleared to be driven right next to his Airplane. His luggage was loaded and after kissing Loren several times, he boarded the plane.

The week that they would be separated seem like an eternity to Eddie, who upon arriving in Hawaii was taken to the suite he would be living in while he did several concerts throughout the islands of Hawaii, he kept busy, he missed Loren too much.

The day arrived when Loren and Mel were flying to Hawaii with Katy and Max. She couldn't wait, she had to see Eddie, they talked every day, almost every hour.

"Mel come on, the car is here for us."

"I'm all set and ready, I can't wait to get you there, you and Eddie drove me nuts this week."

Loren furrowed her eyebrows. "How is that?"

"You guys were constantly on the phone and all that mushy stuff, I'll finally have a break."

Loren laughed. "I don't complain when you and Ian are together."

Mel rolled her eyes. "We aren't as bad as you guys."

"I'm sorry Mel, I'm crazy about Eddie and I'm not going to stop showing how I feel because it bothers you."

The escalade arrived and drove them to the airport, Katy and Max were already there.

"Girls, as soon as they clear your luggage we take off in about an hour."

"Where's Ian?" asked Mel.

"He left earlier, he's helping Eddie set up some things for the concert in Maui." Max replied.

Katy looked his way. Max noticed and came up close to his wife. "What did I say something wrong?"

"Just be careful, you can't say too much."

All of their luggage was being loaded to the plane, Loren was the first to board.

Max tried to whisper. "I'm not saying anything, all I said was he's helping Eddie set up for the concert."

Mel was nearby and they didn't notice her.

"Don't forget this proposal is supposed to catch Loren off guard."

Mel eyes widened, she put her hands to her mouth, she wanted to scream so loud.

She looked up as Loren was heading into the plane. "He's proposing?"

Ok guys, thank you, please R & R Let's hope Mel doesn't ruin Eddie's surprise!


	19. Chapter 19

Ok thank you all for your reviews! I loved writing this! Enjoy and please review!

Standing in front of you.

Chapter 19

Before Mel could run up, Katy caught her by the arm. "I know you heard, Max doesn't quite know how to whisper, not a word of this to Loren, or Eddie will kill us all."

Mel cringed her face. "I know I know, why did I have to hear this, now I'll be so excited and I can't say anything."

"No Mel, Eddie wants to surprise Loren, he wants to do this after his last concert in Maui, it's all set, so please don't you say a word."

"Omg, my Girl is getting married, she can't even imagine this is going to happen to her."

Katy again reminded her. "Not a word Mel!"

Max called from the plane. "Come on you two, you're holding up the plane, off to Hawaii ladies!"

The door shut and within minutes the plane was on the runway.

Loren sat excited, she hadn't seen Eddie in a week, she was looking forward to it, she missed him and missed his hugs, missed kissing him, and his special way of looking at her that made her blush and send those butterflies roaming all over her tummy.

She closed her eyes, she was on her way to Hawaii, the most beautiful Island paradise that existed in her mind, she and Eddie would take walks on the beach and enjoy every moment together, he was going to be busy, but he would make time for her after his concerts, that she was sure off.

Time flew by fast, before she knew it, they landed, and as expected, paparazzi was waiting outside behind some fences that where put up, as the Duran's and Loren and Mel exited the plane, the cameras were off and questions came from every angle. But Max instructed the girls to keep walking into the private area where a Limo would drive them all to the huge resort area Eddie had leased.

Loren was very happy when they arrived , it was beautiful, there were flowers everywhere and a waterfall nearby, palm trees and there was a beach nearby, a huge table with lots of fruit.

Mel looked around. "So where is Eddie?"

Loren turned towards Mel. "Mel he's probably at rehearsal, after all he's doing a concert in this island, he'll be here soon."

"I can't wait to." Before she could go on Katy put a piece of fruit in her mouth. "Here Mel, try these delicious pineapples bites."

Mel gave Katy a funny look.

Loren laughed. "I'll try some too, I love pineapple."

As Katy was putting some bags down, Mel approached her. "Katy I'm not going to say anything, you practically stuffed that pineapple in my mouth."

"Sorry Mel, but you could say something that would blow Eddie's surprise."

"I won't Katy, please trust me."

Loren saw them whispering and walked towards them. "Why so secretive?"

"Lo I'm asking Katy personal girl questions, go away."

"Fine, I'll be by the beach."

As Loren walked away, Mel turned towards Katy. "See?"

Katy smiled. "Come on, help me put these groceries away, Eddie just left the bags here."

Eddie came in a few hours later, just as Loren had predicted, he had been at rehearsals, he ran in hugging his mom. "Where's Loren?"

"She took a walk to the beach."

"Hi Mel."

Mel looked at him zipping her mouth, Eddie laughed. "What's with you Mel?"

"I'm not allowed to say much, Katy here puts food in my mouth."

Katy giggled. "She can talk, just had to be careful around Loren."

Eddie Laughed. "Oh I see, ok, I'm going to look for my girl."

Loren was sitting on one of the lounge chairs by the beach. She was under a huge umbrella and had fallen asleep.

Eddie caught sight of her and quietly walked to where she was laying down. He got down to his knees and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hello beautiful."

Loren opened her eyes. "Hey you, what a beautiful way to wake up."

He kissed her again. "I'm so happy you're finally here."

"Me too, I missed you so much."

"So what do you think of the area?"

"Oh Eddie it's beautiful, I love it!"

"I had Kelly look for the most amazing area in Maui, I want you to be happy here."

"Eddie I don't need anything, I have you, that's all I need."

Eddie smiled, looking at that beautiful brunette who several months back walked into his hospital room was now melting his heart, those eyes, her lips, he couldn't get enough of this amazing woman he was proposing to in a few days. He couldn't see his life without her, wherever life took him, she would be right there, that's all Eddie ever wanted in life and he was finally getting it, Loren Tate was the one he had been waiting for his whole life.

During the day Eddie took Loren to tour the beautiful island, to Loren loved it, the whole place resembled a paradise.

"Eddie this is beautiful."

"Is this a place you'd love to live in?"

"Maybe to come and spend several weeks in, it's so relaxing, no wonder you're doing so well each night, this place inspires, and it's perfect for you before you perform."

Eddie sat in a bench and grabbed Loren sitting her on his lap. "Ok so this Friday is my final day here, are you coming?"

Loren smiled giving him a quick peck. "You told me to come the last day, plus Katy said there would be a luau after the concert, we are supposed to wear the something Hawaiian."

Eddie smiled as he held her closer to him. "Yes I want them to see how sexy and beautiful you look."

"I'm excited, but more excited to see you perform. Will I be in the audience?"

Eddie laughed holding her chin. "No babe, you'll be on the side of the stage watching me along with my parents." He looked into those amazing hazel eyes and couldn't stop himself from kissing her. "I love you Loren Tate."

Loren blushed. "I love you too, but I love you more when you say it as you look at me the way you're doing it right now."

"Get use to it, because I don't plan on ever stopping, I want you to wake up hearing it and going to bed hearing how much I love you."

"Oh Eddie, there are times I believe this is all a dream."

"Would I kiss you this way and still feel like a dream?"

Eddie held her and pulled her close to him kissing her, Loren wrapped her arms around his neck.

Friday arrived, and Ian worked with some of the men setting up the stage for that night, there was to be flowers everywhere on stage, and Mel and Katy made sure the food and decorations were all set. Fans would be in for a treat, they would witness the proposal to Loren and would enjoy some of the food on the side of the stage, a traditional Hawaiian dance would be performed as soon as Eddie proposes to Loren.

Nora and Steve arrived in Hawaii too, Eddie had called them to tell them of his plans for that night, Nora was recovering very well and Steve brought along a private nurse to take care of anything Nora would need. They stayed hidden at the resort in a different area until that night. Katy went to look for Nora, she had to meet her.

"Hi Nora, I'm Katy Duran, I feel like I know you."

"Nice to meet you too, and thank you for being there for my Loren."

"She's amazing, you should be very proud, I'm so excited to have her coming into my family, Max and I love her as much as Eddie does, well a different kind of love, she was there for me when I needed her the most, and I fully recovered thanks to your daughter Nora."

"I'm so glad Katy, she speaks highly of you too."

"The best part, she came into my son's life when he needed her the most, well he didn't realize it at first, but thanks to Loren, he knows the meaning of true love, I have my son back and he's happy and glowing and we owe it all to our amazing Loren."

Nora walked towards Katy and hugged her. "Thank you again, I feel honored to have my daughter become a part of your family as I am to have Eddie become part of our family too."

"You're very welcome, I have a Hawaiian traditional dress for you to wear, this is mine, they're kind of similar, Loren and Mel have their own dresses already."

Nora laughed. "Omg how is Mel doing? She's a handful."

"Oh I have her figured out, she's a great friend to Loren, practically a sister."

"She's been there for Loren since day one, and I know she will forever."

"Enough yapping Nora, let's get you ready, Loren is in the other side of the resort getting ready with Mel, we have to get there before Loren arrives, if we're late, my son will hang me."

They both laughed as they walked into a room to get ready for the big night.

The concert began on time, Loren looked beautiful, she wore her wavy hair lose with a Hawaiian flower pinned to the side of her hair, her makeup was soft and she wore a bikini floral top and matching lower long skirt that flowed to the bottom with enough room for her legs to show from the sides. She sat next to Katy and Max. Ian and Mel were waiting behind them hiding Nora and Steve.

After a whole set of songs Eddie thanked everyone, he looked handsome as he waved to the fans. Loren was speechless watching him perform and that made her feel like some of the girls in the audience who kept yelling "I love you." To Eddie.

"Thank you for coming tonight, I fly to Lanai tomorrow to do a few concerts there and my last stops will be kapaa and Honolulu, I'm so happy to be here tonight, I'm thankful for everyone here for making me feel at home, for that I want to bring out my girlfriend, she's amazing and I want everyone here to meet her."

He turned towards where his parents and Loren were. "Loren come out here babe."

There were many Aww's coming from the audience.

Loren stood looking at Max and Katy. "Go, don't be shy."

Loren bit her lower lip as she walked out waving and actually blushing a lot, Eddie held her from the waist and whispered. "You look so hot." He kissed her softly on the lips.

Loren smiled as she looked at him and back to his fans.

"This is Loren, and while I'm here, I'd like to ask her something if you all will allow me too."

The crowd went crazy screaming and whistling. Loren looked as Eddie held her hand and made her look at him, he got to one knee and the whole audience went silent.

Ok guys! Get ready for the final chapter of Standing in front of you! R & R. I am so grateful for the reviews and the inspiration you have given me to continue this story, I'm working hard on getting another one going as soon as possible, I'm trying so hard to give myself time to write a chapter and post asap. I am grateful for the support, and for Leddie, they inspire me so much! Last chapter up very soon! Thank you again for your amazing reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

Hi guys, thank you again, please Read & Review, I hope you guys enjoy this final Chapter. I loved writing it so much! Thank you for those amazing reviews!

Chapter 20

Loren's eyes widened as her hands went to her face, you could say she was in shock, could this be happening?

"Loren I thought this would be the perfect place to ask you something very important, I'm deeply and madly in love with you, I need you in my life, so in front of all these witnesses I'm asking you to marry me."

Loren's eyes filled with tiny tears as she hugged him giving him a loud "YES Eddie I will marry you!" He pulled out a box and took the ring out and gently putting it on Loren's finger.

They kissed as the crowd whistled and a Hawaiian song began, Loren turned to see a teary Mel and beside her stood her mom Nora. They all came out to hug both Eddie and Loren.

The fans were treated with a variety of Hawaiian dishes to choose from, Loren and Eddie and their family celebrated on the higher part of the stage.

"Thank you for having my mom here." Eddie hugged Loren from behind, there was no way he was letting go on his fiancé right now.

Nora couldn't stop smiling at the sight of happiness on Loren's face. Mel walked up to Loren. "I was put through so much just to keep this a secret."

Loren was shocked. "You mean you knew?

Ian laughed taking a sip of his drink. "She nagged about it for days!"

Mel looked away. "Yes I was threaten with my life if I had given you a clue, do you realize how hard this was for me Lo?"

"I can imagine, how did you do it and how is it that you knew?"

Katy laughed as she responded. "She accidently overheard Max and I talking."

Both Loren and Eddie laughed. The small celebration ended. The following day the news was all over the internet.

"Eddie Duran engaged once more."

"This is the real deal for Eddie Duran, pictures show the happy couple celebrating in an intimate dinner after his last concert in Maui."

"Brunette Beauty Loren Tate to marry Eddie Duran."

"Have they picked a date yet?"

Mel ate her breakfast as her eyes lit up reading all the gossip behind the engagement of her best friend Loren to Eddie Duran.

They were preparing to fly to the next island for Eddie's remaining concerts. After a few weeks, they flew back to L.A, the moment their plane landed in the designated area of the airport, paparazzi was already there trying to get comments from Eddie and Loren. But as soon as they exited the plane they went straight into the waiting limo.

They arrived at Max and Katy's home, Nora and Steve were still there.

Katy was anxious to ask. "Ok I have been very good, when is the wedding? Have you guys picked a date?"

Loren leaned on Eddie as he held her close to him. "Yes in 3 months, we're having a June wedding."

"I knew it!" Katy said with a loud giggle.

Nora looked toward her daughter.

"Sweetie I'm tired and we're heading home, this has to be done fast, 3 months will be fly by very fast."

Eddie smiled. "Not to worry Nora, I have the best wedding planner on this already and you and my mom will go shopping with Loren for the best wedding dress."

Loren smiled. "Katy has Vera Wang flying in for that."

"Perfect, I want my girl to have the best."

Loren smiled, she kept pinching herself, had anyone told her a year ago this would be happening, she would have laughed in their face.

Vera Wang arrived with her assistants and Loren was shown a variety of designs that Vera was working on.

After looking through several of them, she smiled as she knew the perfect dress was right there in front of her. She wanted to look perfect for Eddie that day.

"I think it's this one Vera."

Vera smiled. "You have great taste young lady."

"Thank you, I have the most amazing fiancé so yes I do have great taste."

Vera wrote some things down and her assistants measured Loren, she was having this made for Loren.

"Ok Loren so I'll call you when the dress is ready and we can make adjustments if necessary."

"Yes thank you Vera."

Katy came into the room. "All set?"

Vera walked to hug Katy. "Yes she has excellent taste, you have to come by to pick your dress, I have several options for you."

"Thank you Vera, Loren's mom will be with us also, so have extra dresses out choose from."

"I will, good day ladies."

Katy walked up to Loren who stood by the window admiring her ring.

"Do you like your ring?"

Loren turned to face her. "Yes I love it, I still can't believe all of this is real, there are times I wake up wondering if this is all a dream Katy."

"It's not, and I'm so happy it happened to you, you deserve the best Loren, Eddie deserves the best."

Loren's eyes welled up and she hugged Katy. "Thank you Katy, the day I walked into your room was the best thing to ever happen to me, and I'm grateful for that, and grateful to have Eddie in my life."

Katy laughed. "You know had he not realized you were meant for him, I would have popped him a good one over the head."

They both laughed, Eddie walked in. "So what is so funny?"

Loren looked his way and had the biggest smile. "Hey you're early."

Eddie held her and immediately kissed her. "I was done, I had to come see my babe."

Katy smiled rolling her eyes. "Ok I'm out of here, this will get too mushy for me, got to go check on dinner."

She left and Loren hung by Eddie neck. "I love your mom."

"Really? She loves you too."

"But I love you more Eddie."

"Now there's a problem here, because I say I love you more."

"Let's call it even or we'll be here all day arguing who loves who more."

Eddie couldn't enough of his girl and kissed her again.

The weeks went by, Eddie and Loren went looking for a house, they found one overlooking the whole Los Angeles area, little by little they furnished their new home.

Mel took Loren shopping for her honeymoon and had pictures of Lingerie to show Loren. "I'd say get this one Lo, Eddie will love it." Loren's eyes widened when she saw what Mel had picked out. "I will buy no such thing."

Mel rolled her eyes. "Lo it's your honeymoon, you have to look sexy."

Loren took the magazine off of Mel's hand. "I will pick my own honeymoon lingerie if you don't mind."

"Fine, but don't you dare go looking for any flannel Lo."

Loren laughed. "Good idea Mel."

"Lo get back here, you love Eddie right? Don't you dare."

Both friends laughed at they headed to the best lingerie store in the mall.

The big day in June arrived for Loren and Eddie, it was a beautiful sunny day, Loren was up and ready to prepare for her big day.

The door opened and Katy walked in. "Loren there's a surprise for you in the front door."

Loren followed Katy, there was a huge bouquet of Roses with a card.

"Loren, meet me with the whole gang at the airport, the plane is loaded with everything we need for today, as soon as you get there you will know what this is all about, I love you Eddie."

Loren looked up at Katy after reading her card. "Why are we headed to the airport?"

Katy smiled. "I'm not allowed to say, everything has been taken to the plane, your mom and Steve and Mel are all there, they're waiting on you and Max and I."

Loren was confused. "What about our guests?"

"All taken care of Loren, let's go."

The escalade was waiting outside the Duran's home and drove them to the private area of the plane.

When they arrived, Loren was given another bouquet of flowers with another card.

"Babe I'll be waiting for you in Italy."

Loren's eyes widened and she looked at everyone standing there, Nora's hands went to her face. "Sweetie you've always loved Italy, when I told Eddie he thought that would be perfect for your wedding."

Katy and Max smiled. "Come on Loren, time to go on a trip to Italy, everyone we need is inside the plane, by the time we arrive in Italy you will be ready to get married."

They boarded and the plane took off to Italy, arriving there several hours later, the stylist had fixed Loren's hair, giving her another updo with little curly swirls of her hair falling on the sides of her face, the makeup artist did a soft summer look on Loren with a coral red lipstick.

She was given a pedicure and manicure and finally, her dress was ready for Loren to put it on. It was a mermaid type of style dress with organza surrounding the bottom of the dress. (Picture of dress in last page ladies.) She wore a small flower pinned to the side of her hair and a bouquet of a variety of fresh roses. Loren was a beautiful gorgeous bride.

They landed in Italy, Loren and the family were escorted to a private area of the airport and driven to the wedding location.

"Katy where are we going?"

"We'll be there in a moment Loren, Eddie wanted to surprise you with this."

"What about Ian?"

Mel smiled. "He flew in last night with Eddie, they're both here Lo."

Katy and Nora looked stunning and Mel was wearing beautiful royal blue maid of honor dress that Vera had design just for her. "Mel I love the color, I thought for sure you'd pick a brighter one."

"No Lo I had to tone it down a bit just for you."

They arrived at this beautiful area in Venice, Italy. The view was amazing. Loren was speechless to say the least. The place was very romantic and beautiful.

Nora walked up to her daughter. "Don't you dare cry, you look amazing sweetie, I'm so excited and so happy for you Loren, you deserve this and more, you've been the best daughter anyone could ever ask for and I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you mom, I love you."

Max came up to Loren. "Loren welcome to the family, I'm so happy to have you join our family."

"Thank you Max, so am I."

Katy held her by the shoulders and looked at Loren. "Thank you for letting me believe that fairytales do come true, you sweetie are Eddie's dream come true and his true love, and I knew it the moment I saw you that you were the Cinderella my prince was looking for."

"Thank you Katy, I love you too." They hugged.

A carriage arrived, the man came down and offered his hand to the beautiful bride. Loren was speechless, a carriage? "Is the ceremony here?" She asked confused looking towards her mom, Katy and Max.

Katy smiled. "My son is full of surprises today, climb in Loren, we'll follow."

Loren was helped onto the carriage and the man sat back down and rode the carriage up to this amazing older building resembling a castle.

He stopped, at the door stood Ian.

He helped Loren off the carriage and waited until Steve came and offered his arm to his step daughter. Loren smiled and put her hand through his right arm.

A huge gate opened and at the end of the room under a gazebo stood Eddie, dressed in a black satin burberry lapel tuxedo. Mel walked in first then Eddie caught sight of Loren, you could see a sheer shiny tear trying to escape Eddie's eyes as he caught sight of the most beautiful bride walking down the aisle, next to Eddie stood Ian, smiling from ear to ear.

Mel took her place once she reached the gazebo, Katy and Max were already seated and Steve took his place next to his wife Nora. Family and close friends sat in their seats as Loren took Eddie's hand, he couldn't stop smiling nor could he take his eyes off of Loren. "You look beautiful babe." He whispered.

Loren blushed, was there no end to those butterflies she felt every time Eddie said something to her, would that be the effect he would have on her forever? She would love to find out.

They stood facing in each and holding hands as they said their vows, finally after a few brief words, and the exchange of wedding bands, they were pronounced husband and wife. "Eddie you may now kiss your bride."

Eddie held her face gently with his two hands and brought Loren up close to kiss her softly. They both faced their loved ones as they were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Eddie Duran.

After a few sessions of photos with family and friends, the happy couple entered the room adjacent to the gazebo to begin the intimate reception.

Dinner was served and then the first dance of Eddie and Loren began, they swayed beautifully on the dance floor just like the night at the charity dinner they had attended.

"Eddie this place is beautiful! Italy is amazing, thank you for the surprise."

Eddie couldn't take his eyes off his beautiful bride. "I want to see you happy, I thought Italy would be something special to start our life together."

"It's so romantic, I love it."

"Wait til you see the honeymoon suite."

Loren blushed and Eddie kissed her, in the background you heard the many aw's of those watching them dance.

Katy stood watching the dance and a small tear ran down her cheek, Max noticed and kissed his wife on the cheek. "You ok sweetie?"

"These are tears of joy, I'm so happy to see my son happy."

"Yes this is certainly a different Eddie."

"He realized his one and only was standing in front of him all along, Loren."

"Now he has his Katy." Replied Max.

Katy looked up at Max and kissed him.

After walking hand in hand and talking to guests and taking pictures, Eddie signaled his new bride that it was time to go.

Loren walked to hug her mom and Steve.

"Have fun sweetie, I love you."

"Love you too mom."

Then she caught up to Eddie who was talking to his parents.

Katy smiled. "You enjoy these 2 weeks with your new husband."

Loren hugged her tighter. "I will Katy and thank you, you gave me the inspiration to hang in there and owe you my happiness."

" You deserved this Loren, Love you both." Katy smiled.

Mel came running. "Lo you have tons of fun." (She winked at her)

Loren smiled. "Thank you Mel."

Eddie smiled at Mel. "No worries Mel."

Mel gave him the thumbs up. "You make her happy, that's all I ask Eddie."

Eddie held Loren's hand and they walked across a small bridge that lead to the building where they would spend their honeymoon. Before entering the room, he carried his bride into the room.

As Eddie served champagne and made sure the music was on, Loren left the room returning in the prettiest lingerie she had picked without Mel's help, she smiled when she thought of what Mel had picked out, a sheer red tint colored her cheeks as Eddie gave her the sweetest look.

His smiled grew as he approached his new bride, he held her and kissed her and knew for the moment on that this night would be special, the beginning of their lives together with the woman meant to be his forever. Suddenly lights were off!

The End!

Guys I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you for reading it and reviewing it. Love you all for your support! ( Disclaimer: I own only the story! Borrowed the characters!)

Now story will post in a day or two! I hope you enjoy that one too.

Loren's wedding gown!


End file.
